Harry Potter et les Anges
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Draco, un enfant battu, fait appel à un ange protecteur pour venir l'aider. Son coeur à besoin d'amour, qui pourra lui en donner ? Harry, enfant unique... Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que ça soeur vient faire dans cette histoire ?
1. Intro

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voilà, après retravaillé un peu le texte je le remets en ligne pour votre plus grand plaisir. Et cette fois-ci je vais finir cette histoire !_

_Je sais, je sais. je suis en stage et je devrais plutôt être entrain de travailler mes protocoles. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas._

_Bonne lecture. _

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement **: Yaoi, donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer **: Non, rien est à moi... Juste l'histoire. Bouhouhou.

_

* * *

_

_Il y a longtemps…_

Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond et se mit à prier en silence tendit que les coups s'abattaient sur sa peau blanche. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser un seul son s'échapper de ses lèvres closes. L'autre aimerait trop ça et continuerait à le frapper comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais il les empêchait de couler, se retenant encore pour quelques minutes de montrer sa faiblesse.

« S'il vous plait, s'il y a un ange pour moi là haut, fait que cela cesse. » Implorait inlassablement l'enfant dans sa tête.

Le petit garçon qu'il était encore ferma les yeux. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour la rattraper et ne fut pas vraiment surprit de se rendre compte que sa lèvre supérieure était fendue en deux. Un goût de cuivre se mêla à celui du sel de sa seule et unique larme envahit sa bouche. Il fit la grimace mais ne dit rien. Il devait attendre encore un peu. L'autre n'allait pas tarder à se lasser de ce petit jeu.

Rapidement le dernier coup tomba. Il avait apprit à différencier ce dernier coup des autres car il était légèrement différend. Il tombait toujours dans le dos, entre les deux omoplates, et était le plus fort de tous. Il était un peu comme le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice. Et comme à chaque fois, l'enfant tomba à genoux sous la brutalité du coup. Il sentit la moquette sous ses mains et grimaça. Il avait la position d'un faible à genoux devant son maître. Etait-il vraiment si faible ?

La porte de sa chambre claqua. Il était enfin seul.

Draco Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius et Narcisia Malfoy, se releva tant bien que mal et s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit. Son dos lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse songer à se mettre dans une autre position. Le petit garçon blond ferma de nouveau les yeux et laissa les larmes qu'il avait si difficilement retenues couler le long de ses joues.

Il avait mal, mais plus encore que son corps, c'était sa fierté qui était meurtrie. Comment son père pouvait-il le battre de la sorte ? Aimait-il vraiment le voir à genoux devant lui, comme lui-même avait dû s'agenouiller devant le seigneur Voldemort ? Et le pire dans cette affaire, su moins au yeux de Draco, c'était que cet homme aimait faire subir ça à son fils… Il le voyait à ses yeux qui brillaient quand parfois il osait le regarder quitter la pièce.

Il y avait cependant une petite lueur d'espoir pour le jeune homme. A la prochaine rentrée scolaire, dans deux mois, il allait enfin entrer à Poudlard. Il allait pouvoir s'y faire des amis, et mieux encore : pendant dix mois il vivrait loin de ce manoir maudit.

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard …._

Ses vœux ne s'étaient jamais réalisés. Voilà déjà cinq années qu'il étudiait à Poudlard et pour lui rien n'avait changé. Lorsqu'il revenait dans son manoir pour les vacances il retrouvait toujours son père et sa canne. Jamais cet homme ne lui montrerait la moindre once de respect.

Oh ! Bien sur, tant qu'il était dans le château il était en sécurité. Mais une fois de retour chez lui il n'y avait plus rien pour le protéger… Rien… Et alors tout recommençait.

A cette pensée les larmes de rage et d'impuissances montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Les mêmes que celles qu'il versait le soir dans sa chambre quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Draco allait sur ses seize ans et venait de finir sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il était bon élève, avait des compagnons fidèles et était le prince de l'école. Il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps déjà. Il était devenu un homme durant cette dernière année. Il avait enfin apprit ce qu'était qu'aimer un autre corps, en particulier le corps d'autres jeunes hommes…

« Deux mois… Rien que deux mois… Ça va passer vite… Deux mois et je retourne en sécurité. » pensa pour la énième fois le blond pour se donner du courage.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu, certain de déjà connaître son identité. Lorsqu'il reconnut son père il ne put cependant s'empêcher de frissonner. Voilà, tout allait recommencer.

« Que voulez-vous père ? » demanda le jeune homme en jouant à l'ingénu.

« Te parler. »

Le jeune homme soupira mais accepta cependant de se relever. Quand l'homme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa il ne recula pas. Il opérait de façon différente que les autres années, mais peut-être était-ce lié au seul fait qu'il avait bien grandit pendant cette année scolaire et que son corps était devenu plus… apetissant.

Mais au final le but de son père était le même. Le détruire. Le rabaisser Faire de lui un moins que rien. Peut-être qu'en humiliant ainsi le fils, le père voulait se donner plus d'importance, penser qu'il était encore le plus fort, garder un certain contrôle sur quelque chose.

L'homme se recula et toisa son fils de toute sa hauteur. Pour l'instant il était encore le plus grand… Pour l'instant. Il allait devoir surveiller de près la croissance du jeune homme s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver en position d'infériorité. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que même si un jour Draco le dépassait en taille et en force, jamais il n'aurait le courage de se dresser face à son père.

Lucius laissa a peine le temps au môme de reprendre son souffle que déjà il appuyait sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'agenouiller devant lui. Le jeune homme porta un regard neutre sur le pantalon qui se baissait. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire, et ça il le savait parfaitement bien.

« Suce-moi. »

L'ordre, bien que très sec et vraiment peu encourageant, venait d'être donné, il n'avait plus qu'à s'exécuter. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de s'imaginer qu'il se trouvait avec un de ses amants. Cette position, à genoux devant l'autre homme, il la trouva humiliante et il avait envi de pleurer rien qu'à l'idée du tableau qu'ils pouvaient donner tous les deux. Lui à genoux, l'autre le dominant totalement.

Quand il eut finit il se releva et, sous le regard stupéfait de l'homme, recracha le liquide blanc sur le sol de la chambre.

Ce geste eu pour don d'énerver l'homme qui administra une gifle retentissante à son fils. Le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur son lit par la violence du coup. L'homme le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de monter à son tour sur le lit et de dominer une fois de plus son fils.

* * *

Draco pleurait en silence dans son lit. Voilà trois semaines que ce petit jeu durait. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait y mettre un terme. L'homme était trop puissant, et puis c'était son père. Se plaindre ? A qui pourrait-il se plaindre ? A sa mère ? Ça faisait des années qu'elle fermait les yeux, alors pourquoi réagirait-elle aujourd'hui ? Ses amis ? Ils respectaient tous bien trop son père pour faire quelque chose. Il n'avait personne. Il était seul et devait assumer seul.

« Encore cinq toutes petites semaines. »

Oui, encore cinq semaines et il retournait à l'école. Voilà de quoi le motiver pour passer le reste de l'été dans cette maison de fou.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'éradiquer les larmes de ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas pleurer. Pleurer c'était bon pour les faibles et les lâches. Lui n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il était un fier serpentard et il devait se montrer digne de la maison à laquelle il appartenait.

Le jeune homme glissa une main sous son oreiller et en ressortit un vieux livre de magie blanche. Il l'avait prit dans la bibliothèque familiale voilà déjà deux semaines mais il n'avait pas encore osé s'en servir. Ce devait bien être le seul ouvrage de magie protectrice qui se trouvait dans cette demeure et une fois de plus il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son père avait acheté un tel ouvrage.

Il le feuilleta rapidement et trouva enfin la page qui lui convenait.

« _Ange gardien, invocation._

_Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment pour invoquer un ange gardien. Il vous suffit juste d'être sur de le faire pour de bonnes raisons. Si le conseil suprême pense que vous en avez suffisamment besoin alors il vous enverra un ange protecteur_. »

« Oh oui j'en ai besoin! » songea le jeune homme en finissant de lire la page du livre.

L'incantation semblait être relativement simple. Il allait pouvoir la réaliser immédiatement s'il en avait envi. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir invoquer son ange…

Il avait découvert ce livre dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il n'avait que six ou sept ans. A l'époque il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour pouvoir réciter cette incantation. Il vérifiait de temps à autre que le livre était encore en place et attendait le bon moment pour venir le prendre. Mais maintenant qu'il allait entrer en sixième année il se disait qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de réaliser son plus vieux rêve.

Il posa le livre à plat devant lui et lut une première fois la phrases pour être sur de la prononcer correctement. Il s'installa ensuite en tailleur devant le livre et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du dit manuel.

« _If tourfous etoétéra, itolimtus jourdasif nomiré._ »

Il récita la formule cinq fois de suite comme demander dans le livre. Il plaçait toute sa magie dans ses mains et dans sa gorge. Ses poumons se mirent à le brûler et il eut bien du mal à finir son incantation. Quand enfin il eut répété cinq fois la phrase il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et, un sourire enfantin flottant sur ses lèvres, s'endormit en reprenant son souffle.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Dans tout les cas laissé moi une review !

Le premier chapitre normalement ce week-end !


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voici la suite de ma (courte et larmoyante) introduction. Je sais, j'avais dis que je mettrais ce chapitre en ligne samedi, mais vu que j'ai atteins les 10 review et les 200 lecteurs ben voilà ! Un petit jour d'avance._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long (même beaucoup) plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'introduction (et même plus si c'était possible :) )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Katagena

_A la rentrée de la sixième année… _

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau du directeur avec quelques réticences. Après la façon dont s'était déroulé son dernier entretien avec l'homme il était normal qu'il n'est pas vraiment envi de se retrouver de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec lui. Il ne voulait pas apprendre de nouvelles choses concernant sa cicatrice ou sur une bataille imminente contre un certain mage noir ! Pour bien faire il aimerait ne même plus penser à ce magicien maudit qui avait osé lui ravir son parrain…

Mais il était Harry Potter, il se devait de penser à sa guerre prochaine afin de bien s'y préparer ! C'était son destin en quelque sorte…

« Un destin de merde oui… » songea le jeune homme en relevant les yeux, bien décidé à faire face aux nouvelles qu'on avait à lui apprendre.

Il fut quelque peu surpris, mais également étrangement soulagé, de trouver une jeune fille dans le bureau du directeur. Elle était assise en face du vieil homme et tous deux semblaient lancés dans une grande conversation très agitée. Le jeune homme n'était cependant pas en mesure de comprendre un traître mot du dialogue puisque les deux protagonistes se parlaient dans une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère. Il lui semblait cependant reconnaître de l'espagnol, ou une de ces autres langues aux accents du soleil. Malheureusement, à Poudlard l'enseignement des langues n'était pas une priorité et bien qu'il parvenait à comprendre quelques mots, comme « si » ou « no », ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout décrypter. La conversation avait l'air très sérieuse et chacune des deux parties présentes de par et d'autre du bureau défendaient son point de vue de façon acharnée. Ils ne semblaient même pas avoir fait attention à l'entrer du jeune homme. Il avait pourtant frappé à la porte et il était convaincu d'avoir entendu quelqu'un lui dire d'entrer.

« A moins que je me remette à entendre des voix… Faut que j'arrête de me foutre au soleil moi… »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge afin de les avertir de sa présence, ne voulant pas couper lui-même la parole à cette jeune fille. Il était bien élevé quand même… Enfin, un minimum bien élevé… Et ça faisait vraiment très mauvais genre de se mettre trop en avant.

Sentant quelqu'un la regarder, l'inconnue se tourna vers le survivant et lui sourit. Un grand et franc sourire chaleureux qui réchauffa le cœur du garçon et lui fit oublier pendant quelques instants la raison de sa peur à se trouver en ce lieu. Elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir ici. Vraiment heureuse. Ce n'était pas comme tous ces hommes qui souriaient quand il entrait dans une pièce uniquement parce qu'il était THE Survivant. Non elle, elle lui souriait car elle était sincèrement ravie de se trouver en face de lui !

La jeune fille était vraiment très belle. La peau bronzée par le soleil, de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit et de magnifiques yeux verts étrangement semblables aux siens.

« Les yeux de ma mère… » songea rapidement le survivant, légèrement troublé.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle donnait plutôt l'impression de voler à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la moquette. Il se dégageait ainsi d'elle une impression de légèreté. Elle se stoppa à un petit mètre de lui et le regarda en souriant gentiment.

Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenus en arrière dans une longue natte qui lui tombait dans le dos, arrivant presque au niveau de ses reins. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier entièrement blanche, légèrement cintrer à la taille grâce à une fine cordelette blanche elle aussi. Il n'en avait jamais vu de la sorte, mais cette robe faisait agréablement ressortir la couleur de sa peau et de ces cheveux.

« On dirait un ange… » pensa le survivant avant de se ressaisir.

L'ange en question passa ses mains dans son dos et se pencha vers lui, froissant le léger tissu de sa robe blanche. Dans cette position elle avait l'air d'un enfant très sage.

Ou d'un ange…

L'idée que cette belle inconnue ne soit qu'un ange refusait de quitter l'esprit du jeune homme. Un sourire stupide était même apparu sur son visage pendant qu'il la regardait.

La jeune fille se pencha doucement en avant et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, le faisant rougir. Chacun de ses gestes semblaient être calculés à l'avance de façon être parfait. Les lèvres de la fille lui caressèrent la joue et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter. » souffla la jeune fille après s'être redressée, un léger accent faisant chanter ses mots.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Prit d'une impulsion soudaine le jeune homme se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Il serra pendant de longues secondes le corps fin de la jeune fille contre lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, frôlant le tissu blanc qui était doux comme de la soie. Il déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule et respira le parfum que dégageaient ses cheveux. Dieu qu'ils sentaient bon… Ils sentaient… Les épices, le soleil, la mer, les vacances. Il aurait put rester là pendant des heures.

C'est la voix du directeur qui le sortit de sa transe, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Le vieil homme semblait rire dans sa barbe de l'attitude du jeune gryffondor. Il se dégagea à contre cœur de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers Dumbledort.

« Harry, je tiens à te présenter Katagena. Katagena, voilà Harry. Mais je pense qu'il est inutile que je me perde dans de longue présentation puisque vous semblez déjà être très proche… »

Le survivant rougis en regardant la jeune fille. Elle avait reporté toute son attention sur le directeur. Son sourire avait disparut, cédant la place à un visage fermé qui fit trembler le jeune homme. Autant elle avait eut l'air douce quelques secondes plus tôt, autant elle avait à présent l'air sévère et dangereuse.

« Katagena nous vient tout droit d'une école de sorcellerie du Brésil. »

« Le Brésil… Ça explique son bronzage et sa langue… » songea le jeune homme en regardant Katagena à la dérobé. Elle avait dû passer de longues journées aux soleils entre deux heures de cours, à se faire bronzer. Le climat anglais risquait fort de la dépayser.

« Elle aurait dû être inscrite dans notre école au début de sa scolarité mais il y a eut quelques problèmes administratifs et elle a dû rester étudier dans son pays d'accueil. Elle a dû finir ses cinq premières années là-bas puisqu'il faut passer ses BUSES dans l'école où l'on a commencé sa scolarité. Mais maintenant qu'elle entre en sixième année elle va pouvoir venir étudier ici. »

Dumbledort sourit à la jeune fille qui se détendit quelque peu. Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il y avait comme un secret dans ce sourire, quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement.

« Harry, il est temps pour toi de connaître ta sœur. »

« MA SŒUR ? » s'étrangla le dit Harry en se tournant vers sa voisine.

C'est vrai, ils avaient les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sa sœur ! Il n'avait pas de sœur ! Il était seul au monde… Toute sa famille était morte. TOUTE ! D'abord ses parents et son parrain. Il n'avait plus personne. Si c'était une blague elle était vraiment de très mauvais goût.

« Oui ta sœur. Katagena Potter. Fille de James et de Lily Potter et ton aînée de quelques minutes. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son « nouveau frère » et lui sourit, l'invitant à se calmer.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tous les deux confier à ma tante ? Et pourquoi le Brésil ? »

« Nous ne pouvions pas demander à ton oncle et ta tante d'élever deux enfants, ils auraient très certainement refusés. J'ai donc prit la décision de vous séparer. Toi Harry tu devais impérativement rester chez quelqu'un de ta famille. Pour ta sécurité. Mais Katagena n'avait pas besoin de ça. J'ai donc décidé de la placer dans un autre pays, pour qu'elle puisse grandir loin des projecteurs et de la gloire que lui apportait son nom. Pourquoi le Brésil ? Et bien c'est l'un des rares pays où l'on ignorait qui vous étiez, voilà pourquoi. »

Katagena prit la main de son jumeau et le regarda dans les yeux. Emeraude dans émeraude. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Harry connaissait trop ce regard pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois croisé dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait le nier, elle était sa sœur, sa jumelle.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi comme sœur ? » demanda la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Le survivant la reprit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il avait une sœur. Il ne serrait plus jamais seul, puisqu'elle était là.

« Oh que si je te veux pour sœur. »

Le rire de la jeune fille résonna dans la pièce. Léger. Cristallin. Féerique. Magique. Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant et se fit la promesse de ne jamais la perdre, de toujours la protéger.

* * *

Harry remonta le couloir désert tenant dans sa main les doigts fins de sa jumelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se perde dans l'un de ces couloirs. Pour lui qui étudiait dans cette école depuis plus de cinq ans il était facile de s'y repérer. Mais pour sa sœur c'était une autre histoire.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite, et encore une fois à gauche. La pauvre jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe ! Heureusement que son frère était là. Elle savait que jamais il ne la laisserait. Elle l'avait sut dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Même si elle n'avait pas été sa jumelle il se serrait occupé d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un portrait d'une grosse dame entièrement vêtue de rose. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit tout en passant une main sur son doux visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un rêve.

« Le mot de passe pour entrer dans cette salle est _DracoMortis_. Retiens le bien, car c'est la seule façon pour entrer dans la tour des Gryffondors. »

« Mais Harry, on n'est pas encore sur que je serais envoyé dans ta maison. Dumbledort à dit que je pouvais venir là pour me changer, mais c'est tout. »

« Ça serra ta maison, fait moi confiance. C'était celle de nos parents et de leurs amis. Alors, elle sera la tienne. »

Il sourit de plus belle et la serra une nouvelle, et rapide, fois contre lui.

« Je viens à peine de te trouver. Je ne les laisserais pas nous séparer de nouveau. On va finir notre scolarité ensemble. Fais-moi confiance. »

« J'ai confiance. »

Harry se tourna vers le tableau et annonça le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota, laissant une porte ronde libre d'accès. Toujours en se tenant par la main, les deux enfants entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Pour l'instant la pièce était encore vide. Normal aujourd'hui c'était leur premier jour de cours et ils devaient tous être entrain d'étudier.

Quand Dumbledort l'avait fait venir dans son bureau après le repas du midi il s'était rapidement inquiété, se demandant ce que ce vieux fou pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait donc laissé ses amis aller en cours de potion pendant que lui se rendait, résigné, chez le directeur. Pas que d'éviter un cours avec les serpentards le peinait véritablement…

Le jeune homme emmena directement son amie dans le dortoir des garçons. Selon le directeur les elfes de maisons avaient dû y laisser des vêtements corrects pour la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se rendre en cours toute de blanche vêtue ?

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, entraînant sa sœur dans sa chute. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à rire de nouveau. Il aimait ce son. Oui vraiment, le survivant était dingue de se rire qui résonnait à ses oreilles !

« Katagena, promet moi de ne plus me laisser… » murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de sa sœur.

« Jamais, je te le jure. »

Il sourit heureux et se tourna vers la malle de sa sœur. Il ne vit pas son sourire disparaître et ses yeux devenir dur et froid comme de l'acier.

* * *

La grande salle semblait encore plus bruyante que d'habitude. Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace de sa sœur ni du directeur. Ils devaient encore être en train de parler de choses importantes dans un coin, à moins que le directeur ne soit entrain d'expliquer à la jeune fille la suite des évènements.

Ron qui était installé face à son ami le regardait en coin, l'air vaguement inquiet. Qui cherchait-il comme ça ? Le rouquin lança un coup d'œil à Hermione qui osa les épaules. Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui…

« Harry ? Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune fille, perturbant le brun dans ses recherches.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. »

« Si c'est Sir Malfoy que tu cherches il est à sa table avec ses sbires. » lança Ron en riant tout ce qu'il savait.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la remarque et décida enfin à se consacrer un peu à ses amis.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait le vieux ? »

« Ron ! »

« Bah quoi 'Mione, c'est qu'il est plus tout jeune le Dumbledort. Alors Harry, raconte. »

Bien sur le survivant avait envi de leur dire la vérité, mais en même temps il voulait garder ce secret pour lui encore un peu. Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur son visage quand il leur répondit :

« Vous allez voir. »

Hermione osa de nouveau les épaules avant de commencer à parler des cours qu'il avait raté et qu'il allait devoir rattraper. Dumbledort était vraiment inconscient de lui avoir fait rater toute une après-midi de cours ! Il y aurait put y avoir une interro, ou pire un devoir pourrait tomber sur le sujet qu'ils avaient étudié aujourd'hui !

Le directeur entra enfin dans la salle, apportant le silence avec lui. Il progressait entre les tables en faisant léviter devant lui un tabouret. Il était suivit de près par une jeune fille qui marchait la tête baisse. Elle ne regardait rien, semblant s'intéresser uniquement à ses chaussures noires. Ses cheveux s'étaient détaché et bouclaient librement sur son dos. Sa grande robe de sorcière noire informe assombrissait ses traits et Harry regretta sa magnifique robe blanche qui lui donnait cet air angélique.

« C'est elle. » murmura Harry à l'adresse de ses amis.

« Elle qui ? » demanda Ron, ne parvenant pas à quitter l'apparition des yeux.

Hermione regarda tour à tour la jeune fille et, elle l'espérait grandement, son futur petit ami. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la nouvelle venue et la jeune étudiante se sentit donc dans l'obligation de lui asséner un méchant coup de pied assez discret dans les genoux pour le calmer.

« C'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas été en cours. »

« Tu as séché pour faire de la drague à une nouvelle ? » en déduisit Hermione qui d'entré de jeu n'aimait pas la jeune fille qui marchait à la suite du directeur.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout 'Mione. Mais tu devrais vite comprendre. »

La jeune fille passa au niveau de son frère et lui lança un timide sourire. Il refréna une envie violente de se lever et de la prendre par la main pour la rassurer. Il aurait aimé quelle regarde partout autour d'elle, curieuse, et non qu'elle avance l'air résigné et perdu. Il y avait tant à voir dans cette salle quand on y entrait pour la première fois, à commencer par le plafond magique…

Les deux nouveaux venus se stoppèrent devant la table des professeurs qui dévisageaient tous la jeune fille. Ça devait être la première fois qu'ils la voyaient eux aussi. Lorsque Harry remarqua que le regard de son professeur des potions glissait un peu trop le long du corps de sa sœur il sentit la jalousie l'envahir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit le vieux ? Jamais il ne parviendrait à l'approcher ! Alors inutile de se mettre à fantasmer…

Dumbledort installa le tabouret et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'y asseoir.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, très chers et estimés collègues, je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Elle nous vient tout droit du Brésil où elle a suivit ses cinq premières années de formation. Ayant obtenu un très bon nombre de buse elle a réussit à obtenir le droit de venir étudier en Angleterre, son pays d'origine. Je vous passe les ennuis que nous avons put avoir avec l'administration… Elle va donc entrer en sixième année dans l'une de vos quatre maisons. Cette jeune fille se nomme… »

Le vieux magicien fit une pause, voulant par la même occasion faire monter le suspense. Harry se retint de rire. Il savait pourquoi il voulait les faire patienter un peu. Annoncer que la sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter se trouvait dans cette école devait l'amuser au plus haut point.

« Katagena Potter. Sœur de Harry, comme son nom vous l'indique. »

Dans la salle les murmures reprirent le dessus sur le silence qui y régnait jusqu'à présent. Ron faillit s'étouffer et Hermione se mit à rougir violemment en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu un peu plus tôt.

« Tu nous avais caché que tu avais une sœur comme elle ! » s'étrangla Ron.

« Je ne le savais pas non plus avant aujourd'hui… »

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Draco qui, comme tout les autres, observait sa petite sœur depuis la table des serpentards. Il semblait être en grande conversation avec Blaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Le blond se mit à ricaner d'une plaisanterie de son ami et jeta un regard mauvais au survivant, puis à sa nouvelle famille.

Katagena de son côté n'en menait pas bien large. Elle tenta de capter l'attention de son frère, mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'un jeune homme. Enfin, si elle en jugeait par les regards assassins que les deux garçons se lançaient il ne devait pas y avoir de grande histoire d'amour là dessous. Il devait très certainement s'agir du fameux Draco Malfoy dont il lui avait parlé au cour l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Le jeune homme qui occupait tant son frère était blond, la peau aussi pâle que la sienne était bronzée, et semblait être assez grand mais surtout très frêle. Est-ce que son frère voyait lui aussi la fragilité qui se dégageait des traits du jeune homme ou bien le voyait-il uniquement comme son pire ennemi ?

Dumbledort déposa enfin le vieux chapeau qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la tête de la nouvelle. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer que son frère avait de nouveau reporté toute son attention sur elle avant d'être plongée dans le noir.

« Katagena… » souffla une voix à son oreille. « Dis-moi, où veux-tu aller ? Tu as en toi la capacité d'aller à Serpentard, et d'après ce que je voix dans ta tête cela te serra grandement utile pour plus tard. Mais tu as aussi suffisamment de courage et de loyauté dans ton cœur pour être envoyé au près des Gryffondors. »

Les idées se mirent rapidement en place dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Elle avait fait la promesse à son frère de ne jamais le quitter, et elle se devait de toujours honorer ses serments.

« Gryffondor s'il te plait. Je dois veiller sur mon frère. »

« Bien, si tel est ton désir. »

Le silence se fit dans sa tête et le nom de la maison qu'elle avait choisit retentit dans la salle. La table où était réunit les élèves de sa nouvelle maison se mirent à applaudir comme des dingues. Certains garçons sifflèrent même tandis que d'autres tapaient du pied pour faire d'avantage de bruit. Seamus était bien le seul à ne rien dire ni faire. Il était de toute façon bien trop stupéfait pas la nouvelle pour dire quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille ôta rapidement le chapeau et se dirigea en courant comme une enfant vers son frère qui s'était levé et l'attendait les bras ouverts, près à l'étreindre de nouveau.

Katagena se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son frangin.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu serrais prise à Gryffondor. Toute la famille est passée par-là tu sais ? »

Il lui montra une place qu'il avait gardée libre sur le banc, juste en face de Ron. Katagena s'y installa, faisant voler dans un geste sec ses longs cheveux en arrière.

Harry s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur qui posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Alors t'es la sœur d'Harry ? » demanda Ron pour lancer la conversation. « C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux maintenant que je vous vois ensemble. Moi c'est Ron, je suis son meilleur ami ! »

Hermione lança un regard noir à son voisin, se retenant de justesse de lui administrer un nouveau coup de pompe. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour draguer ouvertement la petite nouvelle ? Et elle, qui était-elle pour s'approprier en un seul regard le garçon qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps ?

« Et moi c'est Hermione. Dis-moi Katagena, tu n'aurais pas un peu de sang de vélane dans tes veines ? »

« Pas plus que mon frère je pense. » répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Seamus se sentit fondre depuis sa place. Ce rire… C'était le plus beau son qu'il lui eut été permit d'entendre.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus !_

_Qui est Katagena ? Et l'ange de Draco il est où dans tout ça ? Et pourquoi Seamus a soudain l'air aussi stupide ?_

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_A bientot pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Voici le chapitre deux. Je voulais atteindre les 20 review avant de la poster, et j'y suis parvenu. Enfin du moins, vous y etes parvenu, vous qui avez laissé des review. Je constate que l'arrivé de Katagena ne fait pas que des heureux, mais bon c'est la juste histoire. Peut-être que je ferais une fic alternative sur le même scénario mais sans la jumelle. Je verrais._

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vous review. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire !_

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La première année à Poudlard

L'eau chaude ruisselait le long de son corps, nettoyant sa peau de toute la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la journée. Franchement, cette journée n'avait pas été terrible. Tout avait commencé à son réveille. D'abord, elle s'était levée une heure avant les autres filles de sa chambre à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus de son cauchemar. Elle se rappelait juste s'être réveillée en sueur. Elle était sur le point d'hurler et une boule d'angoisse lui nouait la gorge. Elle avait peur et mal en même temps. C'était comme de vieux souvenirs qui seraient venus la hanter…

Elle avait alors allumé la torche qui se trouvait au dessus de son lit et avait commencé à lire un livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque en faisant le moins de bruit possible : les autres n'aimaient pas être réveillées aux aurores, et elle les comprenait parfaitement…

Elle avait cherché à plusieurs reprises à se rendormir, en vain. Du coup, quand le réveil avait finalement sonné dans la chambre commune, elle était toujours éveillée. Ensuite, les cours avaient commencé. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, son professeur de métamorphose et la directrice de la maison des gryffondors, leur avait demandé d'effectuer une métamorphose que la jeune fille avait immédiatement cataloguée comme impossible. Elle avait bien évidemment échoué à son exercice.

Et puis il y avait eu le cours de divination. Elle s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de suivre le cours toute seule, son frère s'étant installé à côté de Ron. Normal, ça faisait prés de trois ans qu'ils s'installaient toujours côtes à côtes pendant les cours, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de venir s'immiscer dans leur relation amicale.

Leur professeur, Madame Trelawney (si c'était bien madame, la jeune fille en doutait. Comment une femme pareille aurait-elle put se trouver un mec ? Voilà la question à mille points) leur avait demandé d'écrire, pour le prochain cours qui avait lieux dans trois petits jours, un nouvel horoscope pour une autre personne, sur une semaine et ça simplement en lisant l'avenir dans les feuilles de thés. D'après elle, ils devaient savoir faire ça devait plus de deux ans, ce dont la jeune fille doutait fortement. Non mais comment peut-on lire l'avenir simplement en regardant au fond d'une tasse de thé sale ? Tout ce qu'elle y voyait pour le moment, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir faire la vaisselle si elle voulait avoir des tasses pour le prochain cours…

Mais le pire, selon la jeune fille, c'était que les cours n'avaient reprit que depuis trois tout petits mois… Voir même un peu moins. Elle se demanda ce que leurs professeurs pouvaient bien leur réserver pour les mois qui allaient suivre.

La jeune écolière attrapa son shampoing qu'elle avait posé sur la tablette à côté d'elle avec son savon. Il sentait la pomme, tout comme son parfum et son savon d'ailleurs. Elle adorait cette odeur ! Elle passa le flacon vert sous son nez et respira la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle s'en renversa dans sa main et commença à se laver les cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester très longtemps sous la douche… Bientôt on allait lui couper l'eau chaude. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'elle se trouvait sous l'eau chaude elle y restait des heures… La jeune fille sentit l'envie de chanter s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle commença à se trémousser sous l'eau tout en fredonnant.

« Ce rêve bleu, je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux… »

Et voilà, elle chantait maintenant ! Et du Walt Disney qui plus ait ! Mais Aladin n'était-il pas son dessin animé préféré ? Elle rinça ses cheveux noirs et elle coupa le robinet d'eau chaude. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes sous l'eau froide afin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle finit tout de même par arrêter l'eau froide. Le château était emplit de courant d'air glacial. Inutile de tomber malade, ce n'était pas la solution qui viendrait à bout de ses problèmes… Bien au contraire, cela risquait de lui en attirer de nouveaux… Et son frère s'inquiéterait pour elle si elle chopait la mort, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle s'enroula dans une longue serviette de toilette rouge et jaune marqué à l'effigie d'un lion et sortit de sa cabine de douche. Elle se retrouva alors devant une rangée de lavabo blanc en émaille. Au dessus de chaque lavabo se trouvait un miroir. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier face à elle. Derrière la jeune fille, quelqu'un d'autre coupait l'eau de sa douche. Hermione sortit à son tour de sa cabine. Elle s'était elle aussi enveloppée dans une de ses longues serviettes aux couleurs des Gryffondor qu'on leur avait distribué à la rentrée.

« Tu as encore chanté une chanson d'amour sous ta douche Katagena, fit gentiment remarquer Hermione tout en tentant de lisser ses cheveux. Tu es sûr que tout va bien pour toi en ce moment. »

« Ouais, je vais bien… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de chanter ça… Une envi soudain je suppose…

« Tu devrais te trouver une nouvelle occupation je crois. Un petit ami te ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Ouais. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je pense que c'est la reprise des cours qui me fatiguent… Tu sais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'adapter à votre mode de vie… Il fait si froid ici ! »

« Peut-être… » admit la jeune femme. « Tu devrais te reposer un peu se soir. Laisse tes devoirs, tu les feras plus tard»

Katagena se tourna vers son amie, surprise. Depuis quand lui disait-elle de ne pas faire ses devoirs ? Elle avait l'air si mal que ça ? Pour cacher son trouble, elle commença à brosser délicatement ses cheveux. Ces cheveux étaient sa plus grande fierté. Elle les trouvait vraiment beaux. Ils étaient lisses et fins. Un jour, elle se ferrait des mèches rouges vifs, juste deux ou trois mèches histoire d'encadrer son visage. Ce serrait vraiment sympa. Mais bon, elle doutait que le directeur de son école trouve les mèches rouges aussi sympa qu'elle… Pourquoi pas vert ou violet pendant qu'elle y était ? Non, si elle faisait ça elle se ferait très certainement renvoyer.

« Ils sont de plus en plus beaux… Tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers son amie.

Hermione baissa la tête et regarda ailleurs pour répondre.

« Si… Ils sont très beaux. »

Hermione ne mentait pas. Elle trouvait vraiment les cheveux de son amie superbes. Le problème était que les siens étaient bruns et frisés et qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Et ça Katagena le savait. Jamais elle n'aurait dû faire cette remarque sur ses cheveux, mais ses paroles avaient dépassé une fois de plus sa pensée… « Tu sais… Tu sais qu'avec un peu de temps et de travail je… Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour tes frisettes… »

« Tu crois que je plairais à Ron si j'avais les cheveux lisses ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? » l'interrogea Katagena, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non… Pour rien. »

Katagena rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette. Elle entreprit alors d'enfiler sa nuisette, avec laquelle elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir, sans gêner la pudeur de son amie. Son vêtement était en soie blanche, avec un cygne de broder sur son sein gauche et elle lui arrivait légèrement au-dessus de ses genoux.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Seamus ne t'as toujours pas sauté dessus. T'as vu un peu les trucs que tu portes pour dormir ? »

« Et alors ? Il ne dort pas avec moi à ce que je sache. »

« Non, mai il te croise quand tu te promènes dans la salle commune. Et quand tu passes devant son nez il te vois tu sais, il n'est pas encore aveugle. Alors ? »

« Mais il ne me plait peut-être pas, se défendit la jeune fille. Tu as pensé à ça ? »

« Tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas réellement… Je suis sûr qu'au fond il te plait un peu. »

Katagena sourit et se sentit rougir. Elle se sentait idiote. On ne rougit pas comme ça ! La jeune fille fut incapable de répliquer quelque chose de convainquant à son amie. Elle se contenta de ranger une nouvelle fois ses affaires en silence tout en tournant le dos à Hermione. Elle attrapa ses affaires sous son bras et se dirigea vers la sortit. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle stoppa son geste et se tourna vers son amie.

« Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil Hermione. »

« Tu vas laisser Seamus te sauter dessus la prochaine fois que tu le verras ? »

« Mais non… Pas question ! Je vais aller parler à Harry un peu puis j'irais me reposer… Mais avant je vais monter me mettre un pull sur le dos…. Si Seamus continu de me voir comme ça, il va vraiment finir par me sauter dessus ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent en riant. Le pauvre… S'il entendait comment elles parlaient de lui. Mais il est vrai qu'il était vraiment drôle quand il se mettait à la dévorer du regard. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient il devenait rouge écrevisse et se mettait à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Toutes les filles de la classe se moquaient de lui. Il était devenu le principal sujet de conversation dans leur chambre. Mais elle aimait les entendre parler de lui le soir. Et elle aimait le croiser dans les couloirs. Elle trouvait si mignon la façon dont il la couvait du regard. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait, mais penser à lui c'était toujours moins gênant que de penser à l'homme qui hantait ses nuits…

Katagena sortit du dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle avait mit un pull vert vif par dessus sa petite nuisette. Dés qu'elle faisait un pas, elle sentait la soie dont était faite sa nuisette lui mouler les cuisses, laissant voir ses formes plus qu'il ne le faudrait…

Harry était assit dans un des coins de la salle avec Ron. Ils s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils et ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. La plus grande différence entre la version sorcier et la version normale des échecs était le fait que les pions de la version sorcier avaient tendance à bouger tout seuls sur l'échiquier.

Pour arriver jusqu'à ses deux amis, elle dut passer devant Seamus. Ce dernier la dévora littéralement du regard. D'abord ses jambes à moitié nues et puis ses hanches que son pull laissait à découvert. Et enfin, il remonta son regard jusqu'à son visage, en s'attardant légèrement sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui lança un léger sourire tout en accélérant son mouvement. Le regard de son ami la mettait mal à l'aise se soir.

La jeune femme se posa sur un fauteuil entre ses deux amis. Son frère lui sourit et la regarda amoureusement. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

« Tu as besoin de dormir un peu je crois Kats. Tu ferais mieux de monter dans ton dortoir avant de t'endormir ici… »

« C'est pas grave. »

La jeune fille regarda ses deux amis jouer. Elle finit par fermer les yeux avant de s'endormir sur son fauteuil sous le regard amuser de Ron et Harry.

Le grand frère secoua sa sœur qui se réveilla doucement.

« Va dormir ma puce, on se verra demain. »

« Oui. »

Elle n'aimait pas quitter son frère le soir. Ils avaient été si longtemps séparé qu'elle trouvait ça injuste de devoir passer ces quelques heures qu'elle perdait à dormir loin de lui. Elle aurait bien aimé dormir dans le même dortoir que lui, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Et vu les regards que lui lançaient Seamus la journée, elle doutait fort que dormir si près de lui soit une bonne idée.

Katagena se leva et embrassa son frère, puis son ami. Elle aimait bien Ron. Il était gentil, prévenant, et était devenu un véritable ami pour elle. Un jour, elle en était sur, Hermione et lui formeraient le plus joli couple de l'école.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir. Pour ce faire, elle devait repasser devant ce pauvre Seamus. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il la trouvait si belle. Son sourire, ses yeux verts. Elle illuminait toute la pièce par sa seule présence. Et lui il n'avait qu'une envie : se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de courage, il aurait peut-être put le faire. Il se serrait levé, se serrait approché d'elle et il aurait posé ses mains sur ses hanches tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Et elle, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé, bien au contraire… Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve, jamais il n'aurait le courage de se lever.

Comme dans un rêve, il la vit se pencher vers lui. Elle posa un très léger baisser sur sa joue. De près, elle était encore plus belle…

« Bonne nuit Seamus. » lui murmura-t-elle.

« B… Bonne nuit. »

Elle se releva. D'un rapide geste de la main, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant son visage quand elle l'avait embrassé. Elle lui sourit et partit vers l'escalier. Seamus était comme tétanisé. Il restait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où son ange s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. Ron, qui s'était levé à la suite de son amie, claqua ses doigts devant le visage du jeune homme afin de le réveiller. Seamus se redressa d'un bond. Il se tourna vers Ron qui le regardait en riant. Il sentit quelqu'un abattre une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui s'était lui aussi levé.

« Bah alors Seamus, tu rêvais mon vieux ? » lui demanda Ron en riant.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Harry s'assit à côté de lui tout en lui tenant l'épaule.

« Tu sais Seamus… » commença Harry en souriant. « Si tu veux sortir avec ma sœur, il va d'abord falloir me passer sur le corps. »

Sans rien répondre à son ami, Seamus se releva et se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier sans se retourner. Si seulement Katagena pouvait faire attention à lui. Si seulement elle acceptait de sortir avec lui. Il serait près à tout endurer si elle lui disait oui. Harry ne lui faisait pas peur. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Il serait même près à affronter le directeur de l'école dans un vrai duel de sorcier si cela pouvait l'aider à conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille.

* * *

Katagena entra dans sa chambre : le dortoir des filles de sixième année de la maison des Gryffondor. Elles étaient cinq à habiter tout au long de l'année dans cette chambre. Cinq filles. Les garçons de leurs classes dormaient dans un autre dortoir un peu plus loin. Surtout, il ne fallait pas mélanger les garçons et les jeunes filles, et pourtant, ça ne les auraient pas déranger de dormir tous ensemble. Ça aurait put être marrant… Mais ils étaient séparés les uns des autres par un très large mur de pierres.

Katagena s'allongea dans son lit. Elle laissa retomber les lourds rideaux rouges de chaque côté de son lit, se retrouvant ainsi légèrement coupé des autres lits. Chaque fille dormait dans un grand lit à baldaquins comme celui dans lequel elle se trouvait, avec à ses pieds une malle dans laquelle elle rangeait ses affaires. Une malle ensorceler, bien évidemment, qui pouvait contenir toute une armoire de vêtements ainsi que toutes leurs affaires de cours. Dans ce château, presque tout était magique.

Elle alluma la torche qui se trouvait incrusté dans le mur de pierre dans son dos. Ici, pas d'électricité. Pas de téléphone non plus, ni tout ces trucs du monde des moldus, les personnes dépourvu de pouvoir magique. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. La magie avait elle aussi ses avantages.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa ses penser divaguer. Hermione avait réussit à la faire douter vis à vis de Seamus. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle n'était pas attirée par lui de toute façon. L'homme qui l'intéressait était bien différend. Bien plus vieux… Plus grand… Plus mur… Plus solitaire… Presque sauvage…

Elle se tourna sur elle-même, se retrouvant le nez collé à un miroir qu'elle gardait toujours sous son oreiller. Elle voulut l'ignorer, mais déjà son reflet laissait place à une nouvelle image. En poussant un soupir, elle se redressa et prit le miroir entre ses mains.

« Katagena, à quoi tu joue ? »

« J'attends le bon moment maître. Il n'est pas près. Ici il se sent en sécurité. »

« Si tu penses qu'il n'aura pas besoin de toi, alors revient tout de suite. On met fin à la mission. »

La peur s'insinua dans les veines de la jeune femme. Mettre fin à la mission ? Non, pas question. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait partir, abandonner ses nouveaux amis, sa nouvelle famille.

« Non, attendez encore un peu. Laissez moi jusqu'au prochaine grandes vacances. Il m'appelera. »

« Si tu en es sur… »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, Katagena rangea le miroir sous les draps, mettant fin à la conversation avec ce vieil homme au teint mate qui était apparu devant elle.

Hermione entra dans la pièce à son tour. Elle était accompagnée par Lavande et Parvati, les deux autres filles qui partageaient la chambre avec elles. Katagena se redressa et ouvrit ses rideaux.

Hermione vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Les deux autres filles s'installèrent sur le lit face au sien et commencèrent à distribuer un jeu de carte en quatre parties.

« Vous venez jouer, n'est ce pas ? » se renseigna Lavande en souriant.

« Mais bien sûr qu'on vient. » lui répondit Katagena en souriant.

Les deux amies se rendirent sur le lit de leur camarade de classe et prirent le jeu de carte qu'on leur tendait. Tous les soirs c'étaient la même chose depuis la rentrée. Elles entraient à tour de rôle dans la chambre. Un jour Katagena était la première, comme ce soir là, un autre c'était Lavande, mais elles se suivaient toujours de peu. Ensuite elles s'installaient sur l'un des cinq lits et elles commençaient à jouer au trou du'c. La jeune brésilienne s'était vraiment très vite adaptée, et toutes les personnes de cette école l'avaient adopté. Parfois elle avait l'impression de toujours avoir étudié ici.

« Alors Katagena ? » demanda Lavande.

« Alors quoi ? » se renseigna la jeune fille tout en sachant où son amie voulait en venir, après tout, c'était tous les soir la même discussion.

« Ne joues pas l'innocente Kats. » répliqua Parvati Patil en souriant. « Tu sait très bien de quoi on veut te parler. »

« Absolument pas. » mentit la jeune fille en souriant.

« Seamus. T'en es où avec lui ? »

« Toujours au même point. On est amis, c'est tout. »

Ses amies la regardèrent sans vraiment la croire. Un jour, ils sortiraient ensemble, c'était sûr. Mais quand ? Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle se décide à s'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et ça c'était pas gagné… Elle était tellement butter quand elle si mettait.

Katagena sourit de plus belle. Ses amis se faisaient de fausses idées sur ses sentiments… Mais si elles savaient de qui elle avait vraiment envi elles risquaient d'être traumatisées à vie.

« Vous formeriez un si jolie couple tout les deux pourtant. » murmura Hermione en abatant une carte sur le lit.

Katagena haussa les épaules. Qu'elles parlent, ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner l'air qu'elle avait toujours en tête en pensant à celui qui la hantait vraiment.

_

* * *

Et voilà !_

_Ca vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Alors laissé moi une review !_

_A bientot !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review, mais c'était ma dernière semaine de stage, donc bon je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour moi. Mais je vous remercie tous ici et la prochaine fois je vous promet de vous répondre à tous !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ceux qui font vibrer nos cœurs**

Harry se mit à courir dans le couloir désert pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de potion. Remarquant que sa sœur avait bien du mal à le suivre il l'attrapa par la main et l'aida à se maintenir à son niveau.

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte de la salle sous les regards admirateurs des autres gryffondors et ceux, méprisants, de serpentards.

« Les enfants Potter… » lança Severus Snape, le professeur des potions, d'une voix traînante. « Je ne pensais pas vous voir assister à mon cours aujourd'hui. »

« Désolé professeur. » murmura Harry en s'installant à sa table.

Katagena ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se poser aux côtés de Seamus qui se mit à rougir violement. Heureusement que la faible lumière des cachots cachait les couleurs de son visage à la jeune fille. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui il se sentait stupide.

Katagena sortit ses affaires tout en observant discrètement son professeur. Visage parfait, corps parfait. Un régal pour les yeux, une souffrance infinie pour le cœur. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir passer quelques instants avec lui, simplement lui.

Elle le regarda écrire quelque chose au tableau et se surprit à vouloir devenir une craie pour être tenue par ces mains blanches. Elle se serrait gifler pour avoir eu des pensées aussi stupide !

Elle se tourna vers son frère pour ce changer les idées et remarqua que ce dernier ne cessait de fixer le jeune Malfoy. Son regard ne reflétait que de la haine à l'état pur, mais elle était persuadée quand cherchant bien elle pourrait y trouver autre chose.

« Mademoiselle Potter, ce qui se passe derrière est donc si intéressant ? »

« Désolé monsieur. »

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous mademoiselle j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver pour une heure de retenu la semaine prochaine. »

Katagena acquiesça d'un triste signe de la tête avant de se plonger dans son exercice. Une retenue avec lui… Ou plutôt un petit tête à tête avec le professeur le plus détesté de frère.

* * *

Katagena s'allongea dans l'herbe, entraînant son frère avec elle, comme il l'avait fait dans le dortoir le jour de son arrivé au château. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry qui se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle était bien là, simplement allongée dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel se couvrir peu à peu de nuages. Bientôt, elle le savait, il allait se mettre à pleuvoir et ils allaient devoir rentrer à l'abri dans le château, mais pour le moment elle voulait simplement savourer l'instant. Le ciel était tellement beau en cet instant, et rien ne pouvait venir briser le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de venir ici ? De retrouver les restes de sa famille, et de découvrir la vie que le jeune homme avait eue en son absence ? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle tout simplement de se reposer ? De fermer les yeux en étant sur qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre en plein élan de fainéantise, ce qui lui aurait à coup sur attirer des ennuis.

« Katagena… A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien… »

Harry soupira. Sa sœur lui faisait bien des cachotteries. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment tout dit sur son passé. Bien sur il savait qu'elle avait été élevée au Brésil, qu'elle y avait des amis, qu'elle avait étudiés dans l'école de magie du coin… Mais elle restait toujours très vague sur cet époque de sa vie. Elle ne recevait jamais de hiboux de ses amis non plus. Pourtant elle lui assurait que là bas elle était aussi connue dans son école que lui à Poudlard. Elle se comportait comme si toutes ses années passées loin de l'Angleterre n'avaient jamais existées…

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il l'aimait quand même.

« Il est chié Snape de t'avoir collé cette retenue rien que pour t'être retournée. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, ne t'énerve pas de la sorte. »

Sentant que les caresses dans ses cheveux avaient cessées, la jeune fille se redressa, bien vite imitée par son jumeau. Il la regarda en souriant avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le cours de potion.

« Tu avais envie de la faire cette colle n'est ce pas ? »

« Je… Et bien je… »

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent et elle baissa la tête vers le sol, soudain prise de passion pour la vie de la fourmi rouge qui passait par là. Son frère se mit à rire avant de lui relever le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Je le savais. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu fais. Avoir des vues sur Snape, quelle horreur ! »

« C'est pas une horreur… »

« Pauvre Seamus tiens… Il passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux tendit que toi tu ne vois que par l'autre immonde. »

Il se mit à rire de plus belle bien vite imité par la jeune fille.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Katagena fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question. Amoureuse… Oh non elle ne l'était pas ! Pour ça il fallait avoir un cœur et pouvoir éprouver des sentiments et ça elle n'était pas sur d'en être vraiment capable. Son frère était le seul à qui elle pouvait offrir un minimum d'amour. Il n'y en avait pas pour les autres.

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse. Disons que c'est une espèce de désir qui me ronge. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse un jour en fait… »

Pourquoi avoir confier ça à son frère ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait juste eu envi de lui dire toute la vérité, ou presque, pour une fois.

« Bon à toi. »

« A moi quoi ? »

« Si j'ai été collé c'est parce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais en train de mater discrètement le jeune Malfoy. Dis-moi la vérité : il te plait n'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Son visage se ferma quelque peu et il reporta toute son attention sur le paysage devant lui, espérant que sa sœur change de sujet de conversation.

« Harry j'ai avoué pour Snape, à ton tour ! »

L'autre ne répondit pas. La jeune fille commençait à perdre vraiment patience ! Pourquoi mentir alors qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose ?

« La nuit dernière quand on a dormit tous les deux dans la salle commune, je t'ai entendu quand tu rêvais ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa, soudain intéressé par ce qu'avait pu entendre ou non sa petite sœur.

« Oh oui, Malfoy vas-y, plus bas… » se mit à gémir la dite petite sœur devant le visage de plus en plus pâle de son frère.

« Et bien oui il me plait ! » s'emporta le jeune homme désireux de faire taire son adorable frangine. « Plus précisément son corps me plait ! Lui je le méprise totalement ! Je le déteste car jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi et je vais devoir vivre avec ce désir insatisfait jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité ! »

« Ce n'est que du désir alors. » conclut la jeune fille. « Pas d'amour non plus… »

« Non… Mais qui sait, s'il daignait me laisser l'approcher, peut-être bien que… J'ai un cœur après tout, et lui aussi… On pourrait peut-être tomber amoureux… Du moins je le pourrais. Des fois il faut travailler l'amour… »

Katagena prit son frère dans ses bras. Il pensait que l'amour viendrait après alors quand réalité il était déjà là, bien présent en lui. Mais cet amour était présent depuis tellement longtemps et il avait été masqué par tellement d'autres sentiments qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence.

Quelque part une sonnerie retentit. Les deux jumeaux se levèrent. Avoir une retenue avec Snape passe encore, mais elle ne désirait pas en avoir une avec McGonagall !

* * *

La jeune fille descendit calmement dans les cachots pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec son enseignant.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. « Je vais en retenu, pas à un rendez-vous galant. »

Ron et Hermione avaient émis le désir de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte du cachot de Snape, mais son frère avait réussis à les en dissuader. Elle avait besoin de se préparer à cette entrevue avec son professeur. De plus, elle avait envi de se retrouver un peu seule. Oui, bien sur, elle aimait son frère et ses amis et elle aimait plus que tout passer du temps avec eux. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas là en touriste. Si elle était revenue en Angleterre il y avait bien un raison, même si son frère l'ignorait complètement

Alors qu'elle passait dans un couloir rempli de salle de classe complètement vide à cette heure-ci, un étrange bruit de pleure la fit se stopper. Discrètement, en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit, elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte entre ouverte d'où provenait le bruit.

Assis devant le tableau, un jeune homme blond pleurait. Il se tenait la tête entre ses mains, ses cheveux d'or masquant ses yeux. Sa longue robe de sorcier masquait la finesse de ses courbes, mais son identité ne faisait aucun doute. Comment Harry réagirait-il s'il apprenait que son ennemi de toujours pleurait comme un enfant à la simple idée de devoir retourner chez lui pendant les vacances d'été.

« Je ne veux pas. » gémit le jeune homme.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et elle hésita un instant à entrer dans la salle de classe pour venir consoler le jeune homme, mais elle ne bougea pas. L'autre le prendrait certainement très mal s'il découvrait qu'on l'observait de la sorte. Il était si fier que jamais il n'accepterait d'avoir été surpris lors d'un de ses moments de faiblesse.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Je ne veux pas. »

Katagena n'y tenait plus. Elle devait intervenir, et tant pis pour la fierté de l'autre. Elle allait ouvrir complètement la porte quand une voix dans son dos la ramena à la réalité.

« Mademoiselle Potter, vous seriez-vous perdu ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et se sentit frémir quand le regard de son professeur la transperça. Snape la regardait, les bras croisés sur son torse, semblant visiblement attendre une réponse de la part de son élève.

« Désolé monsieur. »

L'homme renifla et tourna les talons. Après un dernier regard vers la porte d'où provenaient toujours des gémissements désespéré, la jeune brésilienne suivit son professeur.

Quand la porte de la salle des potions se referma sur elle, elle ne pu empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Ils étaient seuls… Mais comme toujours, la retenue se passa dans un calme absolu. Snape ne semblait même pas voir son élève en face de lui qui lavait les chaudrons.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non ! Toutes les critiques (possitives comme négatives) sont les bien venus. J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mes histoires ! C'est la récompense préférée de tous les auteurs.

A bientot pour la suite.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre suivant. Les vacances d'été arrivent sur Poudlard apportant avec elles leur lots de joie... et également de tristesse pour certains des élèves qui ne veulent pas retourner chez eux.

Comment va s'en sortir Draco avec son père ? Est-ce-que celui ci va avoir été touché par la grace pendant l'année et aura décidé de laisser son fils en paix ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

J'espère avoir repondu aux reviews de tout le monde cette fois-ci. Si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse auprès des personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Révélation

Le jeune homme entra dans le train qui allait le ramener à Londres avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Non… Pas après cette année de calme relatif… Retrouver son père était au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'allait-il lui arriver pendant les vacances ? Qu'est ce que son père allait bien pouvoir encore inventer pour le rabaisser encore un peu plus ?

Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses deux « gardes du corps » et se trouva un compartiment vide qu'il ferma derrière lui à l'aide d'un sort. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul et surtout il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient dans cet état de vulnérabilité. Le prince des Serpentards se laissa tomber sur une banquette et se mit à respirer le plus calmement qu'il le pu tout en tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait et battait au même rythme que le train. Il ne pouvait chasser l'image de son père l'agenouillant devant lui de son esprit. Et ça faisait tellement mal de penser à ça maintenant.

Après quelques minutes de solitude bien méritées la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête, prêt à tuer sur place celui qui avait osé le déranger. S'il avait prit la peine de fermer ce compartiment à l'aide d'un sort ce n'était pas pour être dérangé par le premier venu. Que les gens pouvaient être stupide parfois.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier contre l'inconnu mais la referma net lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la sœur Potter.

Elle avait renoncé à son immonde costume d'école et portait sa robe blanche avec laquelle il l'avait déjà vue une ou deux fois lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Il devait bien avouer qu'ainsi elle était bien mieux… Et comme chaque fois qu'elle portait cette robe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder fixement, comme tous les hommes de Poudlard. Vêtue ainsi, elle attirait tous les regards et toutes les convoitises.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et vint s'installer en face du petit dragon. Elle lui sourit gentiment et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre l'ignorant complètement.

Draco la trouva relativement belle. Elle avait la même beauté étrange que son frère. Quelque chose chez ces jumeaux l'attirait. Pour Harry c'était facile de comprendre ce qui l'attirait : son cul à damner un ange, mais pour Katagena c'était plus compliqué. Il aimait les hommes, ce n'était pas donc pas la même attirance physique que pour son frère. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait envie de la connaître. Mais cette même chose lui faisait peur et le poussait à rester loin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter ? » cracha le blond après un long, peut-être trop long, silence.

« Je voulais faire un bout du voyage tranquille. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te dérangerai pas. »

« J'espère bien pour toi. »

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le paysage devant lui. Il remarqua le reflet de la jeune fille dans la vitre et ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir.

Katagena observa Draco à la dérobée. Il avait le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ses traits étaient tirés par un manque de sommeil évident. Ses amis avaient-ils aussi repéré son état ? Il était difficile de ne pas voir que cet homme allait mal. Alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien pour lui venir en aide ?

« Tu vas bien Draco ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Draco poussa un grognement. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien quelle question ! D'ici quelques heures il serait de retour chez lui, avec une mère qui s'en fout pas mal de sa vie et un père qui… Mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et elle ne devait pas le savoir.

Il détourna la tête, priant de toutes ses forces pour que la jeune fille n'est pas vue la douleur qui était passé sur son visage.

« Si tu veux je peux t'ai… »

« Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! » s'emporta le blond. « Et d'abord, je croyais que tu ne devais pas parler ! »

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de mépris. Elle lui proposait son aide et lui la refusait. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à accepter son aide après tout, ça ne faisait pas partit du jeu. Ça serrait bien trop simple.

Elle quitta le compartiment, laissant le jeune serpentard seul avec les démons qui étaient revenus prendre possession de son cerveau.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage le train se stoppa. Ils étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air pour paraître le plus assuré possible et se leva. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la photo qu'avait oublié Katagena sur son siège. Il la prit et la regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de la mettre dans la poche de son jean.

* * *

Le jeune homme descendit du train. Un peu plus loin sur le quai il vit toute la petite famille Weasley. Les deux jumeaux prenaient leur petite sœur dans leur bras. Cette dernière riait aux éclats. Un peu en retrait, Ron parlait avec Harry et sa sœur, la sang de bourbe qui les suivait partout avait déjà dû retrouver ses moldus de parents. Ils semblaient être en pleine conversation sur le quidditch, car le rouquin faisait de très grands gestes. A un moment il fit mine d'arrêter un souafle et les deux autres se mirent à rire de plus belle. Ridicule. Lamentable.

Madame Weasley dit quelque chose et toute la petite troupe se mit en route. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur qui se mit à rire.

Ce merveilleux son parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, et une fois encore il fut sous le charme des deux jumeaux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux tous les deux.

« DRACO ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et blêmit quand il vit son père qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sur le quai, les bras résolument croisés sur son torse. Il avait un petit sourire mauvais figé sur son visage. Le même que celui qu'il abordait quand il entrait dans la chambre de son fils le soir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Serpentard se dirigea vers son géniteur. C'était parti pour un nouvel été de folie… Comment pouvait-il encore plaisanter en sachant ce qui l'attendait ?

* * *

Draco se roula en boule dans son lit et se mit à pleurer de nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il vivre ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit… Non, vraiment ! Il n'était plus un gamin ! Il avait plus de 16 ans, presque 17 ! Il ne devrait plus avoir à vivre ça !

Une lumière d'espoir brillait toujours pour lui cependant, et il fallait qu'il se raccroche à ça. L'été passé il avait invoqué un ange gardien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, mais il savait que ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Son ange viendrait et l'aiderait contre son père.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide !

Après un long moment à calmer les multiples douleurs qui lui parcouraient le corps il finit par se lever et attraper son tee-shirt qui traînait sur le sol. Il se rhabilla quelque peu et s'installa sur le bord de son lit. Il prit son oreiller et le serra contre lui. Il avait besoin d'un amour, d'un vrai… Mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un après tout ça… Franchement, il en doutait.

Lentement, ses muscles lui faisant toujours un mal horrible, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit la photo trouvée dans le train.

Encore une fois il la regarda en souriant quelque peu.

Tous les soirs depuis maintenant 3 semaines il la regardait avant de se coucher. Quand son père le laissait, il avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de lui. Alors, faute de mieux, il sortait cette image et la regardait de longues heures avant de fermer les yeux et de rêver de la jeune Potter.

Chaque nuit elle venait le trouver en rêve. Ils parlaient ensemble, se promenant un jour le long d'un lac, un jour sur une plage ensoleillée. Au réveil, Draco ne se souvenait de rien. Il ressentait juste un certain bien-être qui le suivait toute la matinée.

La photo représentait la jeune fille qui dansait autour d'un feu de camp. Elle portait sa robe blanche qui la rendait si attirante. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs que maintenant, lui tombant au niveau des reins. Ses bras nus étaient recouverts de dessins tribaux.

Il ne savait pas du tout où elle avait pu être prise, ni pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait perdue dans le train. Ce n'était pas le genre de cliché qu'on a toujours sur soi…

Après un long moment, le jeune homme reposa la photo dans le tiroir et s'allongea. Son dos lui faisait mal, ses jambes aussi. Son torse et ses bras n'étaient cependant pas en reste. Comme tous les soirs il pensait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir. Mais comme toujours après avoir regardé la photo, il s'endormit aussitôt…

_

* * *

Au même instant à des centaines de kilomètres de là._

Le conseil toisait la jeune fille agenouillée face à eux. Ils avaient tous l'air sévère, prêts à lui sauter dessus au moindre faux mouvement.

« Il n'a toujours pas demandé d'aide. Je commence à regretter de t'avoir envoyé là bas tu sais Katagena. »

« C'est pour ce soir maître. Je le sens, il va bientôt m'appeler. » répondit la jeune fille sans relever la tête.

« Je l'espère pour toi… Ce jeune homme a appelé un ange, nous lui avons donné un protecteur. Et pourtant il n'en profite pas. »

« Il ne sait pas qui je suis… Vous savez, il a beaucoup de fierté… Il est normal qu'il mette du temps à demander de l'aide. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire. Il va m'appeler cette nuit je vous l'ai dit. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle en était si sure, mais elle sentait que Draco lui demanderait de l'aide cette nuit pendant leur petite promenade nocturne.

« Donnez-moi encore un an. Je vous en prie. A la fin de l'année prochaine j'aurais fait de sa vie un paradis. »

« La guerre contre Voldemort commencera dans quelques mois. Tu devra être dans le même camp que ce garçon ce qui signifie… »

« Que je devrais peut-être faire face à mon frère. Oui je sais. Mais je ferai mon devoir, vous pouvez me croire. »

« Bien. Alors c'est d'accord. Nous t'accordons le délai d'un an que tu désires. A condition bien sur qu'il t'appelle très vite. »

« Bientôt. Maintenant je dois aller le rejoindre dans ses songes. Il me demandera de l'aider, j'en suis sure. »

« Va. »

La jeune fille se releva mais garda la tête courbée. La jeune protectrice devait se montrer un minimum soumis envers eux, et ne pouvait de ce fait pas les regarder en face.

Elle se dirigea en silence dans vers son cabanon et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Draco allait lui demander cette nuit… Oui… Et une fois cette formalité remplie elle pourrait enfin l'aider pleinement. Le côté sombre dans cette histoire, c'est que d'ici un petit peu plus d'un an elle devrait dire adieu à ses amis et à son frère pour revenir vivre ici… Jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle personne réclamerait un ange gardien. Là elle reprendrait sa tenue de protectrice et l'aiderait… C'était profondément injuste, mais c'était comme ça.

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un couloir désert de sa bonne vieille école de Poudlard. C'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses rêves l'envoyait ici. Il regarda autour de lui sans trouver personne. La panique s'empara de lui. Il était seul. Katagena l'avait abandonné !

« Je suis là Draco. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille en robe blanche. Elle souriait, comme toujours. Le Serpentard lui sauta au cou et la serra contre lui. Il avait eu peur. Peur de se retrouver seul une fois de plus.

« Katagena… Pourquoi m'as tu fait attendre comme ça. »

« Chut… »

La jeune femme le berça tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son ami.

« Je suis là maintenant. Draco ? Ca va ? »

« Non… J'ai mal. »

Elle le berça encore un moment, comme une mère berçant son enfant, tentant de calmer sa peur et sa douleur. Après plusieurs minutes, elle le prit par la main, comme elle l'aurait fait avec son frère, et l'emmena dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Là, les deux élèves se posèrent sur un canapé.

Draco pleurait toujours. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes et le regarda tendrement.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide ? »

Le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir. Jamais il n'avait demandé d'aide à personne. Ça serait bien une première… Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'aide. C'était ce que lui répétait toujours son père. Et puis pourquoi l'aiderait-elle ? Elle n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

« Tu ne peux pas… Personne ne le peut. »

« Si. Moi. Si tu le désires bien sûr. Je ne peux rien faire sinon, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Alors aide moi… Ho ! oui, aide moi je t'en supplie… »

Draco se remit à pleurer et elle put le reprendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle le berçait un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin _

Le jeune Malefoy se réveillait en douceur dans une chambre baignée de lumière. Il se tourna dans son lit en gémissant. Encore une nouvelle journée qui commençait… Enfer ! Son dos était encore douloureux et il fit une grimace quand il entra en contact avec le matelas. Un trait de lumière passa sur son visage, en faisant briller les contours.

« Debout petit prince. »

Le serpentard sursauta dans son lit et se releva rapidement, regardant partout autour de lui pour trouver l'origine de la voix. Il finit par trouver la jeune sœur Potter qui entrait dans la chambre, un plateau recouvert de nourriture entre les mains.

« Que… Que fais-tu là ? »

« Hé bien, si tu prenais la peine d'aller au salon, tu trouverais un mot de tes parents te disant qu'ils ont été envoyé en mission par le mage noir dans le nord du pays. Tu ne les reverras plus de l'été. A la rentrée tu retourneras à Poudlard et tout ira bien. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. »

« Comment… Pourquoi… »

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

« Mais… Qui es-tu ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un clin d'œil avant de poser le plateau sur le lit.

Un franc sourire illuminait son visage. C'était le même genre de sourire que son frère avait quand il se trouvait avec ses amis. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort à l'évocation du gryffondor que la jeune fille venait de lui rappeler.

« Ton ange gardien. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! La suite bientot promis ! 

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et voilà enfin la suite. Merci a ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le debut, vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir.

Pour que chacun est plus de plaisir à lire cette histoire, j'ai pris les services d'une beta reader. Donc pour l'orthographe, remerciés Chibigoku 2002 qui propose ses services sur ce site. Merci à elle pour le travail qu'elle a fait. Une histoire sans faute, c'est quand même plus agréable pour tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'histoire de Katagena

«Mon ange gardien?» répéta Draco, incrédule. «Vraiment? Mais comment est-ce possible? Toi? Un ange? Non, non, non! Tu es juste la sœur de Potter!Un gryffondor. Rien de plus. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et s'installa sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas renverser le plateau sur les couvertures. Ça ferait mauvais genre pour un soit disant «ange» que de commencer son service en renversant le café sur le torse de celui qu'elle devait protéger… Et puis, elle se devait de faire honneur à sa tribu.

«Je suis peut-être sa sœur. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment. La seule chose qui est sur c'est que je suis ton ange gardien, que tu m'a invoquée et que tu as demandé mon aide. Maintenant si tu préfères retrouver ton père ce soir tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Ce que j'ai fait je peux le défaire. C'est en mon pouvoir tu sais.»

Le blond ne savait plus quoi répondre. Alors son incantation de l'été dernier avait marché finalement. Il l'avait obtenu son ange… Même si elle se présentait sous les traits de la sœur de son pire ennemi, son vœu c'était réalisé. Il avait presque commencé à douter de l'efficacité de son sort. Si seulement il lui avait demandé de l'aide plus tôt… Il n'aurait pas eu à vivre les trois semaines qu'il venait de vivre. Ce qu'il pouvait être con, lui et sa fierté.

«Comment? Et surtout pourquoi? Pourquoi être venu sous la forme de sa sœur. Pourquoi être allée dans la maison des gryffondor? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui tu étais?»

«Ça fait parti des règles du jeu voilà tout. Et ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi de jouer ce rôle. Je ressemble tellement à Harry. Je pourrais être sa sœur. Ce rôle était plus crédible que n'importe quel autre tu ne crois pas?»

Katagena prit le plateau et le mit sur les jambes du petit blond qui le regarda sans trop comprendre. Après de longues minutes de silence il finit par prendre une tranche de pain et la trempa dans son café.

«Tu ne sais pas si tu es sa sœur? Et qui es-tu vraiment? Un ange venu du ciel ou une autre race de créature magique?» Demanda le dragon en avalant comme un goinfre sa première tartine.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, mi-surprise, mi-offusquée. Il avait tellement de question à lui poser. C'était bien normal qu'il veuille tout savoir et tout de suite. Mais elle aurait bien du mal à tout lui expliquer.

«Je ne suis ni un ange au sens propre du terme ni un démons si c'est ce que tu penses. Merci de me prendre pour une créature divine, mais je suis une pure humaine. Cent pour cent humaine, tout comme toi mon beau.»

Le blond avala de travers en entendant la dernière phrase de la jeune fille et la regarda, incrédule. Dans sa façon de parler il avait reconnu les intonations de son frère. Le faisait-elle exprès? Mais qui était-elle à la fin?!

« Bon je vais tout te dire.Je suis une humaine, élevée dans une tribu de sorciers qui vivent loin des villes et de toute cette agitation. On m'a placé là bas alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je n'avais pas plus d'un an. On m'y a appris la sorcellerie protectrice dès mon plus jeune âge. Là bas il n'est pas question de t'apprendre à lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thés ou encore de savoir comment on fait pour fabriquer une potion qui te permet d'avoir de la chance de ton côté toute la journée. On n'utilise pas de baguette non plus. On fait appel à la magie primitive, la magie qui se trouve naturellement en nous. La magie qu'on m'a apprise est uniquement de la magie blanche, protectrice et bénéfique. Mon rôle, ainsi que celui de mes paires, et de protéger les personnes qui en on besoin.Notre existence est très ancienne, mon peuple était là bien avant que Poudlard ne soit créé. Les moldus comme les sorciers font souvent appel à nous. Le grand conseil étudie alors le cas de la personne ayant demandé de l'aide, et s'il la juge digne de recevoir une quelconque aide alors il envoie un des «anges». Dans ton cas c'est moi qu'ils ont décidé d'envoyer à Poudlard. »

Drago l'écouta en silence, continuant à manger ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau devant lui. Ainsi donc elle était humaine. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ça l'aurait gêné d'avoir à faire à une divinité supérieure.

«Pourquoi toi?»

La question était sortie toute seule. Maintenant qu'elle était posée il se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait être vexante pour la jeune fille.

«Hé bien… Je ne sais pas trop. L'été dernier quand tu as fait ton vœu j'étais en train de m'entraîner au combat avec quelques amis. Chez nous le physique est aussi important que l'esprit. Un corps sain dans un esprit sain, c'est une de nos règles…»

L'été passé, quelques part au Brésil

La jeune fille esquiva un coup de bâton porté par un de ses amis, un grand blond au teint presque noir. Elle se recula de plusieurs pas et attrapa l'arme de bois qu'on lui tendait. Le combat allait enfin être équitable.

Les cheveux volant autour d'elle, elle se lança en avant, le bâton devant elle, prêt à parer tout les coups. Elle était dans une position mi-attaquante, mi-défensive. Elle ne laisserait plus aucun coup passer.

«Katagena!»

Le ton sec de la voix la fit se retourner, permettant à son adversaire de lui assener un violent coup entre les omoplates, la faisant tomber en avant. Elle se releva en s'aidant de son arme et foudroya du regard son ami qui se mit à rougir violemment en reconnaissant un des membres du conseil. L'homme se tenait à quelques mètres, un regard noir fixé sur les jeunes gens.

Alors que les enfants s'agenouillaient devant un des membres les plus important de la tribu, se dernier croissait les bras et les regardait faire d'un air désolé. Il secoua à plusieurs reprises la tête et d'un rapide geste de la main fit voler les bâtons loin de leurs propriétaires. Sa colère se tourna vers le blond au teint mat.

«Dire que vous êtes les futurs anges protecteurs… J'aurais honte à votre place. On ne frappe pas son adversaire dans le dos!»

La jeune fille lança un coup d'œil au garçon. Son teint d'habitude si foncé était soudain passé au blanc. Mettre un haut conseiller en colère était une très mauvaise idée.

«Katagena! Suis moi!»

La sorcière se redressa d'un bond. C'était la première fois que le conseil l'appelait. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe pour elle? Certaines personnes qui se faisaient appeler ne revenaient jamais.

Un de ses amis lui sourit, tentant de lui redonner courage. Mais le visage de l'homme n'était pas très encourageant. Avait-elle fait une bêtise? Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en souvenait plus… Ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. Si elle devait se défendre, elle n'aurait pas quoi dire.

Mais n'ayant pas trop le choix elle le suivit, en prenant garde à marcher plusieurs pas en arrière, la tête résolument tournée vers le sol. Elle devait se montrer soumise envers les autorités. C'était aussi une règle.

Après une marche de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une hutte. Elle n'avait jamais encore eu le droit d'entrer ici. C'était réservé aux membres du conseil et à leurs anges en missions. Pas aux jeunes apprentis comme elle ou ses amis.

«Entre et agenouille toi dans le cercle de lumière.» ordonna l'homme, toujours sur un ton très peu aimable.

«Bien.»

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour montrer son incompréhension, et ne désirant pas montrer sa peur à cet homme, elle se décida à lui obéir. La chaleur sous la hutte était étouffante. Tout autour d'elle était plongé dans le noir, et un cercle de lumière se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas d'où ce cercle de lumière sortait vu la pénombre qui l'entourait. Il était sans doute d'origine magique. Cet endroit empestait la magie!

«Katagena. Tu as été choisit pour une mission en Angleterre, ton pays d'origine.»

La jeune fille eu bien du mal à garder la tête vers le sol. Elle? Une mission? Une mission pour elle? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle n'était pas encore prête à devenir un ange! Elle était encore bien trop jeune, et elle était loin d'être la meilleure de sa promotion.

«Pourquoi moi?»

«Je comprends ta surprise. Nous ne prenons jamais d'ange aussi jeune d'habitude. Mais ici les circonstances nous pousses à t'envoyer toi plutôt qu'un autre. Ta famille à toujours vécu dans ce pays qui aujourd'hui cour un grand danger. Nous t'envoyons protéger un jeune homme, Draco. Son père le brutalise. Tu vas devoir gagner sa confiance et lui apporter ton aide. Mais ta mission ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ecoutes nous bien.»

«Je vous écoutes.»

«Une fois que le garçon sera protégé de son père, une guerre éclatera. Elle opposerait un jeune homme, Harry Potter, au Monstre Noir. Tu devrais continuer à protéger Draco durant cette période. Son père choisira le camp du monstre. A toi de tout faire pour que ce jeune homme n'en souffre pas. S'il te demande son aide avant un an, tu devras rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit dans le monde magique.Nous as-tu bien compris? »

«Je vous ai comprise maître.»

«Tu jouera le rôle de Katagena Potter, la sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter. Ses parents sont morts alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il suffira de lui dire que vous avez été séparé à la mort de vos parents voilà tout. Tout est déjà arrangé avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie où tu dois te rendre.Maintenant tu peux sortir et retourner t'entraîner. Tu nous quitteras à la fin de l'été. N'oublis pas ta mission, nous ne serons plus à tes côtés pour te la rappeler.»

La jeune fille les salua et sortit de la hutte rapidement, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver le soleil et la lumière. Elle était enfin devenu un ange, et on lui avait confié une mission. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi ils l'envoyaient elle plutôt qu'un autre. D'accord l'Angleterre était son pays natal mais elle n'y avait presque pas vécu. Elle était encore tout bébé quand on l'avait amené ici… D'autres qui avaient déjà remplis des missions dans ce pays auraient été bien plus qualifiés qu'elle.

Et si ce Harry Potter était bien son frère? Et si son plus vieux rêve se révélait réel et qu'elle avait encore une famille?

Plongée dans ses réflexions elle ne vit pas son ami se précipiter vers elle. Elle ne le remarqua qu'une fois qu'il fut pendu à son cou, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, ses yeux longés dans les siens.

«Alors ils te voulaient quoi ma belle?»

«Tu ne vas pas me croire Don… Ils m'ont confié une mission…»

«Tu… Tu es un… Un ange?»

Katagena ne put rien répondre, trop abasourdit elle même pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

Leurs lèvres déjà si proches se rapprochèrent encore d'avantage et le jeune homme la souleva dans les airs en l'embrassant. Il était heureux pour elle, même si le fait qu'elle soit devenu un ange signifiait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir l'avoir pour lui… Pas grave, il se trouverait une autre partenaire. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait au campement… Après l'avoir fait voler à plusieurs reprises autour de lui il la reposa et se détacha d'elle.

«On ne joue plus dans la même classe maintenant.» déclara-t-il toujours en souriant.

«Non, on dirait bien.»

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Don était heureux. Katagena se sentait étrange. Oui, il en était fini de leur histoire: elle venait de devenir un ange.

* * *

«Voilà comment tout ça c'est produit. Maintenant à savoir si je suis la véritable sœur de Harry… Je ne pourrais pas te dire. Dés qu'on s'est vus le courant est passé entre nous. Je l'ai aimé directement. Et tu avoueras qu'on se ressemble vraiment beaucoup… Au fond je crois que c'est vraiment mon frère. Qu'on m'a envoyé dans cette tribu à la mort de nos parents pour que je devienne utile et que c'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a envoyé en Angleterre pour cette mission. Mais je ne veux pas trop m'accrocher… Quand tout sera fini je devrais repartir…Mais je pense que c'est déjà trop tard… Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans mon ti gryffondor… »

Draco la regarda en silence, comprenant tout à coup ce qu'il avait lancé sans le vouloir vraiment. S'il avait su que les anges étaient des humains, il aurait sans doute réfléchi à deux fois avant de se lancer dans cette formule.

«Et eu… C'était qui ce Don? Ton petit ami? Tu as été obligée de le laisser pour venir c'est ça?! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de petit copain à l'école?»

«Non… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Don était juste… Comment dire… On s'occupait l'un de l'autre voilà. C'était ce qu'on appelait là bas, mon partenaire. On ne s'aimait pas, on était juste des amis qui couchaient ensemble et qui se protégeaient mutuellement.»

Le blond repoussa le plateau. Il avait déjà avalé la moitié des tartines, mais maintenant il n'en voulait plus. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Cette fille avait l'apparence d'un ange, mais son cœur n'était pas celui de ces êtres célestes.

«Comprends moi Draco. Nous sommes conditionnés pour ne pas ressentir d'émotion de ce genre. Ça serait bien trop risqué! Nous pourrions nous éprendre de celui que nous sommes censé protéger ou d'une autre personne de son entourage…»

La jeune fille fit une pause, soudain perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Draco nota son petit air rêveur et quelque peu… Il n'aurait trop sut dire… Un air triste. Oui voilà, elle semblait triste et résignée. Peut-être avait-elle enfreint la règle et était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un… Pas de lui il l'espérait. Il la trouvait mignonne mais il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les mecs.

«Que vas-tu faire maintenant que je suis hors de danger?» demanda le blond pour rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la chambre.

«Je vais passer la fin de l'été avec toi. A la rentrée nous retrouverons nos amis et je continuerais à veiller sur toi de loin. Je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la guerre contre Voldemort soit finie.»

«Alors j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas lieu cette année, ou qu'elle soit sans fin. Je ne voudrais pas que par ma faute tu te sois rapproché de ton frère pour que tu en sois séparée un peu plus tard… Car je suis sûr que tu es vraiment sa sœur. Tout coïncide. Et vous vous ressemblez tellement tout les deux… Vous avez les mêmes yeux.»

La jeune fille sourit, laissant un peu de côté ses sombres pensées. Elle l'avait toujours su, Draco était quelqu'un au cœur tendre qui se cachait derrière un masque afin de ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée sur lui!

«Comment connais-tu le regard de mon frère?»

Le petit serpent rougit mais ne répondit rien. De toute façon qu'aurait-il put dire? Qu'il matait son frangin dès qu'il le pouvait et qu'il aurait put passer des heures à le contempler en cachette? Non. Mauvaise idée.

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, l'ange gardien se leva et prit le plateau avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et le regarda attendri.

«Prépare toi tranquillement, je serais à la bibliothèque. Vous avez vraiment une collection très impressionnante ici.»

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! A bientot pour la suite !

Une review pour l'auteur pour me donner la force d'écrire la suite ?


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_Voilà le chapitre 6. Il a été comme le précédent corrigé par ChibiGoku. Si vous voulez remerciez quelqu'un pour l'orthographe c'est elle. Je remettrais bientot en ligne les quatre premiers chapitres et l'intro qu'elle m'a également corrigé cette semaine._

_Pour la semaine prochaine je tenterais de poster en temps et en heure, mais vu que je serais en vacance et que mon PC en france est pas top il y a des risques de retard. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La rentrée

Draco pouvait dire sans mentir que l'été qui venait de se finir était le meilleur de toute sa vie. Pas de père pour venir le tourmenter, pas de mère qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir en se disant que tout ceci était normal. Juste lui, le calme, et son petit ange gardien qui avait tout fait pour effacer les blessures accumulées pendant ces longues années. Bien sur, tous ses efforts n'avaient pas servis à grand-chose. Le jeune dragon savait qu'il lui faudrait des années pour oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait put ressentir, mais il était quasiment sûr que dans son esprit les sévices qu'il avait subis seraient toujours bien présents. Il n'y penserait plus, mais une fois la nuit tombée, ou quand l'été sera très chaud, il ne pourra s'empêcher de penser à ces années de honte à jamais enfouies dans son cœur. 

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui venaient le hanter la nuit, ni même l'idée de la guerre imminente qui risquait de tout emporter sur son passage, mais bien le fait que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Katagena allait finir par partir, sa mission n'était pas de rester toute sa vie auprès de lui. Une fois elle partie, qu'allait-il devenir ? Son père allait peut-être le récupérer, et alors tout recommencerait… Une chose cependant était sûre, Harry serait inconsolable de la perte de sa sœur, et ça serait de sa faute, car c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir…

Les images défilaient derrière la vitre du train qui le ramenait à Poudlard. Il espérait que cette année serait calme, mais il en doutait fortement. Ses parents avaient rejoint le mage noir qui recouvrait toutes ses forces. Bientôt il passerait à l'offensive. Quand ? Dans un mois ? Un an ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils que quelques petites semaines, quelques petits jours, devant eux. Que devrait-il alors faire ? Dans quel camp devrait-il se rendre pour combattre ? Celui de ses parents ou celui de son ange et son frère ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, lui faisant presque mal. Si jamais il devait être emmené à choisir le camp de ce monstre, alors Katagena devrait le suivre pour le protéger et elle devrait affronter son frère… 

Katagena…

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux pendants cette fin de vacance. Elle lui avait raconté son enfance, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec Harry vu qu'il ne devait rien savoir de toute cette histoire et devait continuer à penser qu'elle était bien sa petite sœur. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance normale, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait honorée d'être une élue. De son côté, il lui avait conté sa descente aux enfers et à présent elle comprenait un peu mieux son comportement vis-à-vis des autres. Elle lui avait raconté ses histoires d'amours dans son camp d'entraînement, et il l'avait plein de ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer. Il avait même hésité à lui avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son frère, mais il n'avait pas osé. Après tout, il avait encore du mal à se les avouer à lui-même, alors les dire à une nouvelle amie…

Ensemble ils avaient ri des malheurs de ce pauvre Seamus qui tournait toujours autour d'elle et lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres par hibou pendant les vacances. Par gentillesse elle avait répondu à toutes mais elle tentait tout de même de ne pas lui donner trop de faux espoirs. Katagena l'avait bien dit à Draco : il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre le jeune sorcier et elle. Le dragon savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour un homme, il l'avait bien vu à se façon de parler, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui l'attirait. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait même pas accepter le fait qu'elle put éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il se promit de percer ce mystère et de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi être heureuse…

Dans son compartiment, la jeune femme attendait patiemment le retour de ses amis qui étaient partit chercher à manger. Quand ils lui avaient demandé de les accompagner jusqu'au bar elle avait poliment refusé, prétextant un vilain mal de tête. Son frère lui avait proposé de lui ramener des bonbons et elle avait accepté en riant. Elle était sûre qu'il allait encore ravager le stand de sucreries du train et ainsi faire la fortune de madame bonbon. Ce qu'il pouvait être gourmand…

Son petit frère lui avait posé quelques questions sur ces prétendues vacances au Brésil auxquelles elle avait émis de vagues réponses. Ron, toujours très perspicace, en avait déduit qu'elle avait un petit ami caché là bas et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler parce qu'elle était très timide. La jeune sorcière s'était mise à rire sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Le rouquin s'était senti vaguement vexé par sa réaction mais avait bien dû admettre que son idée était stupide. De toute évidence, Katagena avait dans l'idée de devenir bonne sœur, ou un truc du genre. 

La jeune fille regarda la fenêtre et sourit en pensant que son petit protégé devait certainement être en train de faire la même chose. Son petit dragon… Le prochain objectif de la jeune fille était de le rapprocher au maximum de son frère, en espérant que la nature et l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ferait le reste. Harry ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il pourrait même y avoir de l'amour entre eux deux… Ça serait le rêve ! Même si elle devait s'y prendre par la force elle le ferait. Son frère et son protégé feraient un merveilleux couple, et le bonheur des deux garçons serait alors complet. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sa mission de tout faire pour que Draco soit heureux ? Et si en plus elle pouvait former un couple, et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups, alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle était sûre que jouer les entremetteuses allait beaucoup lui plaire.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et elle vit le reflet du maître des potions dans la vitre. La jeune fille retint son souffle en se retournant, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible, ce qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas facile. L'homme ne portait pas son habituelle robe de sorcier informe, mais un jean noir et un pull assez moulant qui mettait parfaitement son torse en valeur. Vraiment… Comment rester de marbre devant un tel spectacle ? Même un ange ne le pouvait pas. La jeune fille avala sa salive en le regardant entrer dans le compartiment et se leva pour le saluer, comme elle l'aurait fait face à n'importe quel autre professeur.

«Bonjour monsieur.»

Sa robe blanche frotta le sol quand elle lui fit face.

«Katagena… Que fait vous ici ?»

«C'est notre compartiment. Mon frère et les autres sont partis chercher à manger. Je les attends.»

Elle eut bien du mal à refreiner un sourire quand elle vit le regard de son professeur parcourir son corps. Cette robe était un véritable piège à homme. Elle le vit s'attarder un peu sur ses hanches, ce qui, étrangement, la rendit heureuse.

«Bien… Bien» bredouilla l'homme, gêné devant le regard interrogateur de son élève. «Je vous retrouverais donc en cours.»

Le professeur sortit de la pièce et la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son siège, les jambes encore tremblantes. Cet homme lui faisait toujours autant d'effet que l'année précédente, si ce n'était pas plus… Et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout pour elle… Et il y avait son cœur qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Elle le sentait. Bam-bam, bam-bam. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que quelqu'un vienne enfin apaiser sa peine.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la faisant sursauter. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Ses amis la regardèrent, intrigués. Ils avaient les bras plein de sucreries en tout genre et elle était sur que son frère avait payé sa tournée de bonbons. Même la sage Hermione avait une bonne dizaine de paquets de choco-grenouilles et un bon nombre de sachet de dragées de chez Bertie Crochu. Ses amis avaient donc réussi à la convaincre de se laisser tenter par ces douces cochonneries.

«On t'a fait peur ?» demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

«Désolé, je viens d'avoir la visite du professeur Snape..»

«Quel sal bonhomme.» acquiesça Ron en hochant la tête. «On vient de le croiser dans le couloir, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.»

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice regarda sa sœur sans rien dire. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres qu'il ne put rien faire pour réprimer. Elle semblait toute chamboulée par sa rencontre avec le professeur… Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander ce que sa sœur pouvait bien trouver à cet homme… 

«Allez, on les mange ces bonbons ?» demanda Kats ne supportant plus le regard de son frère. «J'ai faim moi.»

* * *

Les élèves de septième année montèrent dans les premières petites calèches qui se présentaient à eux, critiquant fiévreusement les nouvelles recrues. Ils avaient l'air tellement stupides cette année… Dans leurs souvenirs ils n'étaient pas aussi petits et n'avaient pas l'air aussi perdu. Draco ne pouvait se retenir de crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils acceptaient vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école, ce qui lui valu un méchant regard de la part d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à monter dans un des petits véhicules. Sa sœur arriva à la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il ne restait plus de place dans cette voiture. Le jeune homme lui fit un triste sourire en osant les épaules avec fatalisme.

«Ce n'est pas grave petit frère, je vais me trouver un autre endroit pour voyager. On se retrouve au château.»

Kats ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le petit groupe de serpentard qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Alors qu'elle allait enfin atteindre son but, c'est-à-dire son petit protégé, elle sentit une main froide lui agripper sa robe de sorcière. La jeune femme se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé l'attraper et lui lança un regard aussi noir que celui de son frangin. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de regarder les gens quand ils étaient en colère était, pour Draco, une nouvelle preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment de faux jumeaux. Seamus recula, surpris, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Voyant son ami pâlir légèrement, sans pour autant la lâcher, la jeune fille se radoucit et lui sourit. On dirait que le jeune homme avait apprit le courage pendant les vacances…

«Tu… Tu-ne-voudrais-pas-faire-le-voyage-avec-moi ?» demanda-t-il sans reprendre son souffle entre chaque mot, comme s'il manquait d'air.

«Désolé mon grand… Je préférerais voyager seule… Je me sens un peu mal.»

«Je comprends.» répondit-il en la lâchant. Il semblait triste et abattu, comme s'il venait de rater le plus important des examens. Mais bientôt son habituel sourire revint. «On se retrouvera au banquet alors. On pourrait peut-être se mettre cote à cote…»

«Peut-être oui.» accepta sa belle en souriant. 

Katagena s'éloigna. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Elle ne voulait pourtant pas que son ami ne se face de fausses idées… Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le repousser trop brusquement, il risquerait d'avoir encore plus mal.

La jeune fille arriva enfin au niveau des rivaux de sa maison. Ils semblaient engagés dans une importante conversation dont son protégé était le centre. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe pendant les vacances. Il avait toujours autant de charisme quand il parlait… Ce garçon aurait put faire de grandes choses, si seulement il n'était pas soumis à la volonté de ses parents. Quelques brides de la conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles, tel que «Notre Maître», «c'est pour bientôt», «tous ces sangs de bourbes vont regretter d'être venus au monde». Bref, tout un tas de mots qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre sortir de sa bouche. Elle savait bien qu'il se contentait de jouer son rôle, mais il valait mieux que ça. Une fois parvenu à son niveau elle le frôla et se pencha discrètement vers lui.

«Suis-moi.» murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune dragon se retourna mais la jeune fille était déjà partit vers une calèche vide. Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis qui attentaient tous la suite de son histoire, suspendus à ses lèvres comme s'il était le plus imminent de tous les sorciers. Pour eux, les paroles de Draco valaient de l'or. Ils étaient tous près à tout pour le suivre et ainsi aider le grand Mage Noir. Il prétexta vouloir faire le voyage seul et se dirigea vers la calèche dans laquelle venait de monter la jeune Potter en espérant qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'ai vu monter à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent qu'il fricotait avec la sœur de son pire ennemi. Pavarti poussa un soupir bien sonore pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Elle aurait tant voulu faire ce voyage en sa compagnie… Elle aurait put en profiter pour le cajoler et se rapprocher doucement, mais sûrement, de lui. Elle le voulait depuis combien de temps ? Ça remontait à loin en tout cas… Certainement depuis leur troisième année à Poudlard, quand le jeune homme avait commencé à devenir charmeur. Malheureusement elle n'était jamais parvenue à ses fins… Mais cette année serait la bonne, elle en était sûre. 

Le prince des serpentard monta dans la voiture et ferma la porte derrière lui pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'il était inutile de venir le déranger. Katagena, qui ne l'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs jours, le prit dans ses bras et le serra rapidement contre elle, ne voulant pas montrer trop d'affection envers le jeune homme et ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

«Alors tu ne fais pas le voyage avec ton très cher frère ?» demanda ironiquement le dragon en souriant méchamment, mais également étrangement jaloux. 

«Non, il n'y avait plus de place dans leur voiture. Et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.» 

Le jeune homme se détendit quelque peu, il n'y avait personne pour les voir. Et de toute façon, il était le prince des serpentard ! Il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait… Tant que ça ne détériorait pas son image, bien sûr… Il ne savait pas si être vu en compagnie de la sœur Potter pouvait être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui. D'un côté, ça ne paraîtrait pas vraiment normal et on se demanderait ce qui lui arrivait… Mais d'un autre côté, les autres pourraient penser qu'il avait réussi à se la mettre dans la poche et ça…

«Ne rêve pas trop Draco. A l'école nous ferons comme si de rien n'était. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Et la distribution a été faite sans qu'on ne nous demande notre avis.» 

Le dragon sortit de ses songes et la regarda, stupéfait. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi il pensait ? 

«Je sais tout de toi. Rien ne peut m'échapper.» affirma la jeune fille.

«Mais tu lis dans ma tête ou quoi ?»

«Une légende dit que lorsqu'un ange et son protégé deviennent suffisamment proches, ils peuvent communiquer sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pensais pas ça possible… Et pourtant…»

«Et… depuis combien de temps ?» bégaya le prince.

«_Suffisamment pour savoir de qui tu rêve la nuit…_» pensa la jeune femme.

Draco ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand la voix de son amie se répercuta dans sa tête. C'était donc vrai. Elle n'avait pas employé un simple tour de passe-passe pour lire dans ses pensées. 

«_Ce ne sont que des rêves !_»

« _Si tu le dis…_»

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la fenêtre, mi-vexé, mi-amusé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pouvait être bénéfique pour lui. Si elle avait pu voir de qui il rêvait, il pourrait facilement savoir qui l'attirait elle. Et alors, il pourrait mettre sur pied un plan pour qu'elle et son amour se mettent ensemble. 

«_Mettons-nous d'accord mon beau. Je ne lirais pas dans tes pensés et tu ne liras pas dans les miennes. Nous ne communiquerons de cette façon que lorsque ça serait vraiment nécessaire._» pensa la jeune fille. «J'espère que tu as bien compris.» finit-elle à voix haute.

Les deux amis finirent le voyage en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils redoutaient le moment où ils allaient devoir se séparer. Katagena lui promit qu'elle ne serait jamais loin de lui. Quelque par, il avait peur de la perdre. 

«Ne t'en fait pas. Je te jure que cette année sera parfaite.»

* * *

Les élèves de septième année entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Comme promit, Katagena laissa une place à côté d'elle pour Seamus sous le regard attendri des autres filles de sa maison. Lavande lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de son amie. Au loin, elle vit le sourcil droit de Draco se soulever d'un air interrogateur. Ne lui avait-elle pas mille fois répété qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux ?

Alors que les premières années se faisaient répartir par le choipeau magique, Katagena ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager son professeur des potions. Avec son regard sombre, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa robe de sorcier, l'homme était à craquer. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait se permettre de le regarder de la sorte. La scène du train lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir attirée par un homme ! Elle ne pouvait pas !

Non loin de lui se tenait le professeur Lupin qui était venu reprendre sa place parmi l'équipe enseignante de l'école. Snape n'avait pas l'air très heureux de retrouver son collègue. 

* * *

Pendant que la sœur du sauveur de monde se battait avec ses envies, les plats arrivèrent sur la table par magie. Elle se servit sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour sortir cet homme de ses pensées… Mais quoi ? On lui avait tout appris dans son camp. Comment soigner les plaies d'un homme. Comme se battre sans utiliser la magie. Comment utiliser les plantes et les herbes qui nous entoure. Mais aucun de ses profs n'avait été capable de lui dire quoi faire dans un tel cas de figure. L'amour était un sentiment inconnu pour elle.

Le dessert venu, son voisin posa discrètement une main sur la cuisse de jeune fille, la faisant sursauter. Il la regarda en souriant, la mettant au défi de lui demander d'enlever sa main de là.

«Seamus…»

«Chut, ne dis rien.»

Katagena ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. 

«Hey bien Potter, on vient de se trouver un fiancé. Quelqu'un a enfin voulu de toi ?» 

L'ange se dégagea de l'emprise de son voisin et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son protégé qui la regardait en ricanant.

«La ferme Malefoy !» riposta Harry. «On t'as pas sonné.»

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seamus ne savait plus ou se mettre et lançait des regards désespérés à ses amis.

«_Merci Draco…_»

«_De rien. Je te dois bien ça. Mais tu devrais quand même songer à te trouver un homme._»

«_J'y songe._»

Le regard de la jeune fille glissa jusqu'à son enseignant. Il la regardait lui aussi. Pour une fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissa son regard. Il était tellement…

«_Enfin… J'aimerais y songer._» Ajouta-t-elle pour elle.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre "Quand le coeur parle"._

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_A bientot_


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà, je suis dans les temps. Alors deux petites choses avant de commencer et je vous laisse.

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine. je me ratraperais au prochain chapitre promis. Merci à tous de me lire en tout cas, vos reviews compte beaucoup pour moi !

Ensuite, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Enfin, j'ai tenté de virer un maximum de faute par moi-même, mais chez moi je ne peux pas télécharger les fichiers donc je ne peux pas mettre celui que ma beta a corrigé et ma renvoyé par mail. Voilà, je ratraperais ça dès que je pourrais ! Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop patienter !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Quand le cœur parle

La jeune fille se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Le sommeil la fuyait. Dés qu'elle fermait les yeux le visage de son maître des potions apparaissait dans sa tête, la forçant à les rouvrir. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui, non elle ne le pouvait pas, ça ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon. Et pourtant, depuis leur rencontre dans le train il y avait tout juste une semaine, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Du matin au soir elle n'avait que son visage à l'esprit. Hier, elle avait dû assister à son cours sans rien laisser paraître, mais elle avait bien du mal à se retenir de trembler quand son professeur l'interrogeait, ce que l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à faire. Son frère la regardait alors en souriant, semblant compatir. Quelques rangs devant elle, elle voyait souvent son protégé se retourner pour la regarder d'une étrange façon quand sa voix se mettait à trembler. Il levait les sourcils comme il l'avait fait en la voyant s'asseoir à côté de Seamus pendant le dîner le jour de la rentrée, semblant lui demander silencieusement ce qui se passait.

Que lui arrivait-elle ?

Depuis toujours on lui avait apprit qu'un être comme elle ne pouvait pas aimer une personne comme les autres humains le faisaient si facilement. « _Un ange doit pouvoir aimer tout ses protégés et pour cela son cœur ne peut se donner à un seul être en particulier_ » voilà ce que lui disait toujours son maître. Ça faisait un tout petit peu plus d'un an qu'elle était devenu un ange et elle avait déjà enfreint cette règle. Elle aimait son frère, elle aimait son protégé, elle aimait chacun de ses amis. Ça faisait déjà quelques personnes de trop. Et maintenant il y avait son cœur qui lui demandait d'admettre qu'elle aimait aussi son maître des potions. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas.

N'y tenant plus elle se leva et sortit du dortoir en tachant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses voisines, en particulier Lavande qui depuis le jour de la rentrée ne cessait de lui dire que « _Seamus était un excellent parti, qu'il était très beau et qu'il n'était peut-être pas le premier de classe, mais il n'était pas tout a fait le dernier non plus._ » Franchement, si elle lui trouvait autant de qualités elle n'avait qu'à sortir avec ! Du matin au soir elle n'entendait que ça. Et Seamus par ci, et Seamus par là. Et il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, et vous iriez si bien ensemble, et nianiania… Alors non, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à la réveiller maintenant.

La veille, Hermione avait voulu avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle au sujet de, devinez qui, Seamus bien sur ! Les deux jeunes filles avaient quitté la salle commune pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs et n'avaient même songé à leur demander où elles allaient. Ils avaient l'habitude que les filles s'éclipsent pour parler de choses et d'autres. Des trucs de filles. Comme les fringues, les beaux mecs de l'école, les fringues encore, les cours…

Elles s'étaient installées dans le parc devant le lac. Hermione avait regardé son amie pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Elle semblait gênée.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Hermione ? » avait-elle fini par demander après avoir poussé un long soupir.

« Seamus… » commença la jeune femme

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

« Mais écoutes moi. Je ne sais pas si tu veux sortir avec lui, je ne pense pas vu comment tu rabroues Lavande dès qu'elle parle de lui, mais une chose est sur : lui il pense que c'est le cas. Ron m'a dit qu'il se pavanait dans leur dortoir en disant que tu serais bientôt sa petite amie. »

« Tout ça parce qu'on c'est assis côte à côte pour manger ? »

« Faut croire. Il se fait des films tout seul. Mais c'est aussi mon ami, celui de ton frère, de Ron et surtout le tien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre, et je suis sur que toi non plus. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Lui parler ça pourrait être déjà pas mal. Mettez vos histoires au clair une bonne fois pour toute. »

La jeune femme avait poussé un profond soupir que son amie avait fait semblant de ne pas voir. Ce n'était certes pas une tâche réjouissante, mais elle était nécessaire. Elle avait pensé que l'ignorer aurait suffi, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Les hommes étaient un véritable mystère pour elle.

Et là voilà, descendant les marches la menant à la salle commune avec des centaines de choses dans la tête. Que devait-elle faire ? Oublier son professeur ? Oui, ça serait déjà un bon point de départ. Si elle cessait de penser à lui, elle pourrait véritablement se concentrer sur le formidable couple qu'aller former son frère et son protégé. Après tout, c'était ça sa mission, faire que Draco soit heureux. Son bonheur à elle devait passer en second. Alors comment faire pour que son frère et le blondinet se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Arrivée dans la salle commune, la jeune fille se stoppa net, prise de panique. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans le salon. Un homme aux cheveux courts, de là où elle se tenait elle ne pouvait pas en dire d'avantage. Et si c'était Seamus ? Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber nez à nez avec son prétendu futur petit ami, elle préféra tourner les talons pour remonter dans sa chambre. En pivotant, son pied fit grincer les planches sous ses pieds.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix étouffée qu'elle ne reconnu pas immédiatement.

La jeune sorcière se retourna en grimaçant, prête à affronter son adversaire. Quand elle vit enfin de qui il s'agissait réellement, elle poussa un profond soupir et s'avança dans la pièce. Dans le noir elle n'avait pas reconnu son petit frère. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient prêt l'un de l'autre, elle se sentait détendue et sereine. Elle savait qu'il n'était peut-être pas son frère, mais sa présence la rassurait énormément.

« Tu me fuis ? » demanda le sorcier en souriant. « Ou bien tu craignais de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Démasquée. J'ai eu peur que ce ne soit… »

« Seam' ? Ne t'en fais pas, il dort à point fermé. »

Les jumeaux restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Harry profitait simplement de la présence de sa sœur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant cet été. Il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne avec lui chez leur oncle et leur tante, mais elle avait décliné son invitation, prétextant vouloir passer ses vacances avec ses amis au Brésil. Elle ne « voulait pas déranger son oncle et sa tante », du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. De toute façon, il doutait fort que la famille Dursley aurait été ravie de voir une nouvelle Potter débarquer sous leur toit. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment cru à son excuse. Peut-être à cause de son regard qui s'était fait fuyant quand il avait voulu en savoir plus sur ses « amis » dont elle ne lui parlait jamais et qui devenaient soudain si important qu'elle ne pouvait se passer d'eux un été. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il le savait depuis le jour où il l'avait retrouvé, mais il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas le moindre petit indice lui permettant de dire ce qu'elle lui cachait. Elle était si mystérieuse… Mais cette année il découvrirait son secret, il s'en était fait le serment. Même si pour cela il devait l'espionner. Oui, c'était mal. Mais il l'aimait tant. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre de nouveau.

« Harry… Pourquoi ne dormais-tu pas ? »

La question de sa sœur, murmuré dans le noir, le sortit violement de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il allait l'espionner, sinon tout serait fichu. Il rougit légèrement à l'évocation du rêve qui l'avait réveillé et bredouilla un vague « pas sommeil » en regardant ses pieds.

« _Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que j'ai rêvé de Malefoy et moi dans une position très compromettante pour nos avenirs respectifs et que je me suis réveillé avec l'envi de sauter sur le premier venu._ » pensa le jeune homme, un mince sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres.

La réponse de son frère ne l'avait pas convaincu. Elle n'était pas dupe, il n'y avait pas écrit « pigeon » sur son front. Quand ils étaient montés se coucher, c'est tout juste si Ron n'avait pas dû le porter. Alors qu'il ne vienne pas raconter qu'il n'avait pas sommeil ! Sans vraiment le vouloir, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle dirigea son esprit vers celui de son frère. Elle avait prit l'habitude de la faire avec Draco quand ce dernier n'était pas loin et qu'il lui prenait l'envie de savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. La jeune sorcière, qui ne s'était pas préparée à recevoir les pensées de son frère, les reçues comme un coup de marteau. Elles se déversaient dans son esprit sans aucune retenue, les mots se mêlant aux images. Elle voyait son frère embrasser son dragon, ce qui devait très certainement être une image tout droit sortit de son rêve. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille qu'elle ne pu comprendre. Quand elle vit le brun enlever la chemise blanche de son ennemie de toujours, elle coupa la connexion en se reculant brutalement dans le canapé.

« Ça va ? » demanda son frère en se penchant vers elle, visiblement inquiet. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La première idée qui traversa l'esprit de Harry quand il vit sa sœur se jeter en arrière dans le canapé en se tenant la tête fut qu'elle venait d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Voldemort, comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Il réalisa par la suite, quand ils eurent tout deux compris ce qui venait de se passer, que c'était stupide. Sa sœur n'avait pas de cicatrice, pas de marque. Il n'y avait aucun lien qui l'unissait au mage noir, et tant mieux pour elle.

« Je viens… » marmonna la jeune femme en se massant les tempes. « Je viens de lire dans tes pensées. »

La connexion avait été douloureuse. C'était très différent de ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était en connexion avec son protégé. Cela était sans doute dû au fait que Harry n'était pas conscient de lui avoir laissé libre accès à son esprit et que des mécanismes de défenses s'étaient mis en place pour se protéger.

« Impossible. »

« Je te jure. Je ne te mentirais pas Harry. Tes pensées se son déversées dans ma tête. Tu… Tu as rêvé de Malefoy, et tu… enfin vous… vous embrassiez. »

Le survivant passa du blanc au rouge. La peur qu'il venait de ressentir s'envolait pour laisser la place à un sentiment de honte et de gêne. Qu'avait vu sa sœur ? Draco et lui ne fessaient pas que s'embrasser dans son rêve, loin de là !

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien vu d'autre. J'ai coupé la connexion avant d'être choqué à vie ! »

La jeune sorcière se redressa. Elle était perdue. Harry n'était pas son protégé, alors comment pouvait-elle lire en lui de la sorte ? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas le même lien qu'avec Draco !

« C'est peut-être un… un truc de jumeau, ou quelque chose du genre, » déclara Harry, tentant de trouver une solution logique à ce phénomène. « Et on peut parler par… enfin tu sais, la télépathie ? »

« Je vais essayer. »

Katagena se concentra, comme elle le faisait pour parler à sa petite vipère. Harry se tenait face à elle, semblant attendre quelque chose.

« _Tu m'entends ?_ » demanda-t-elle par la pensée à son frère.

«_ Oui, et toi ? _»

« _Idem._ »

Harry sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble lors de leurs cours d'options ou pendant ses entraînements de quidditch, il existait à présent un lien entre eux qui les unissait à jamais.

* * *

Hermione était revenu de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livre qu'elle posa lourdement sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Ses trois amis se tenaient tranquillement dans le canapé à parler de chose trivial. Elle les fixa un court instant, les poings sur les hanches. Kats et Harry pouvaient communiquer par télépathie et ils ne voulaient même pas comprendre pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient donc aucune curiosité scientifique ?

« C'est pourquoi faire tous ces livres Hermione ? » demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa bientôt-potentielle-future-petite-amie.

« C'est tout les livres de la bibliothèque qui traite de la télépathie. J'espère que je trouverais quelque chose là dedans pour expliquer pourquoi ces deux là arrivent à se parler sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. »

« On dirait que tu es jalouse, » lâcha Harry en se retenant de rire.

« C'est pas ça, mais… »

« _Elle est jalouse,_ » répéta le brun à l'attention de sa sœur.

Katagena sourit, comme la circonstance l'y obligeait, mais en elle c'était la peur qui régnait. Et si son amie, en voulant trouver une explication logique et scientifique, mettait le doigt sur le fait que les anges gardiens avaient ce pouvoir. Bon, d'accord, ils étaient censés avoir ce pouvoir uniquement avec leur protégé, mais Hermione était une élève brillante et pourrait donc très facilement faire le rapprochement.

« Ça ne sert à rien ma ché… Hermione. On devrait d'abord commencer par envoyer un hibou à mes frères pour savoir si eux aussi ont ce don. Si c'est le cas, on pourra dire que c'est vraiment un truc de jumeau et pas uniquement une des conséquences de la cicatrice de Harry. »

La jeune femme regarda longuement ses livres avant de pousser un soupir. Oui, il n'avait cas faire ça. Ils auraient une réponse très rapidement. Elle monta ses livres dans sa chambre, prétextant ne pas vouloir les rendre directement après les avoir emprunté.

« _Je saurais tout,_ » se promit la gryffondor à elle-même en montant dans le dortoir. « _Je trouverais toute seule la réponse à cette énigme._ »

* * *

Katagena courait le long du couloir. De temps à autre, elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, puis elle reprenait sa course de plus belle. Elle arriva enfin à sa destination : la salle sur demande. La jeune sorcière passa trois fois devant la porte en tentant de se vider totalement l'esprit et entra.

Elle trouva son petit protégé assis dans un canapé vert émeraude, un verre de bièraubeure à la main. Il lui fit un rapide signe de la tête pour la saluer et se pencha en avant pour lui servir un verre. Kats poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant ici et se dépêcha de le rejoindre dans le divan. Sans faire attention au verre qu'il lui tendait, elle le serra contre son cœur.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais pourquoi un tel débordement d'affection ? »

La sorcière se recula, lâchant son ami à regret. Elle accepta enfin le verre qu'il lui tendait et en vidait la moitié d'une seule gorgée. Draco la dévisagea un long moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Il reposa son verre sur la table et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le blond après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Tu as l'air… mal. »

Oui, mal, c'était bien le mot. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir un jour la sœur Potter dans cet état. Elle qui était toujours si sur d'elle, si distante par rapport aux problèmes, elle était à présent repliée sur elle-même, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du liquide que contenait son verre.

« Je… J'ai découvert la nuit dernière que je pouvais aussi entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Harry. Et maintenant Ron et lui veulent demander aux frères de Ron si c'est normal. »

Le serpentard resta sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils et serra les dents. Il était jaloux. La télépathie c'était leur truc à eux deux. Elle ne pouvait pas partager ça avec un autre. C'était un lien qui les unissait tout les deux ! Face au regard désemparé de son amie il se détendit quelque peu, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente encore plus mal. Harry était peut-être son frère. Il n'avait pas à en être jaloux !

« Et qu'est ce qui te dérange ? »

« Et si les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas ce don, ils vont se poser des questions sur qui je suis vraiment. Hermione voudra faire des recherches. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et… Et s'ils ont effectivement ce don, alors… »

« Ça voudra dire que vous êtes effectivement jumeaux. Tu as peur de connaître la vérité. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle préférait ne pas savoir. Ainsi, elle pouvait toujours espérer que Harry était bien son frère pour l'instant, et quand le moment serra venu pour elle de partir, alors elle pourra se dire qu'il ne l'était pas. Savoir serrait beaucoup plus dur.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. D'autres choses venaient troubler son esprit ordinairement si calme. Elle ne pouvait pas tout garder pour elle, et elle ne pouvait rien avouer à son frère. Bien décidé de dire une partie la vérité à Draco pour se soulager, elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Je suis amoureuse. »

* * *

Katagena sortit de la salle sur demande, suivit de près par son petit protégé. Ils se prirent dans les bras, se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre. Le moment était venu pour eux de se séparer. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils auraient de nouveau l'occasion de se retrouver de nouveau seuls tout les deux. Ils avaient beau être dans la même école, ils avaient parfois l'impression d'évoluer dans deux mondes différents. La journée ils ne se voyaient rarement, et cette rencontre tournait à chaque fois en pugila entre Harry et Draco. Le blond regarda son ange gardien pendant un bref instant, comme pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire si jamais un malheur venait à se produire avant leur prochain rendez-vous secret, et tourna les talons. Quand il eut disparut au bout du couloir, la jeune femme fit comme lui et retourna dans la tour des gryffondors, le cœur léger.

Dans l'ombre d'une statue, Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et vint se placer à l'endroit qu'avait occupé sa sœur quelques instants plus tôt. Son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal. Sa sœur et son ennemi… Sa sœur et son amour.

J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Ce week end je commence une prochaine histoire. Pour celle-ci je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 8 "rapprochement".

A bientot !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Désolé pour le retard. J'ai des raisons mais pas d'excuses pour mon retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement

* * *

Comme toujours, un brouhaha ininterrompu régnait dans la grande salle, la table qui faisait le plus de bruit étant bien évidement celle des gryffondors. Assis à sa place habituelle, Harry ne cessait de lancer d'étranges regards à sa sœur qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière regardait parfois par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la table des professeurs par moments, vers celle des serpentards à d'autre. Il croyait discerner dans ses yeux de l'envi et du désir quand elle fixait son maître des potions, et quelque chose ressemblant à de la tendresse quand son regard divaguait vers la table de son ennemi de toujours. Comme la veille au soir, son cœur se serra et se fit douloureux. Sa sœur et Draco… Katagena et son prince de glace… Il désirait Draco plus que tout, et sa sœur venait le lui voler, alors qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour lui. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû chercher à connaître son secret. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Ron entra dans la grande salle et arriva en courant jusqu'à leur table. Il s'installa aux côtés de son meilleur ami et rougit légèrement quand son regard se posa sur Hermione.

« Tu étais où ? » lui demanda froidement cette dernière, visiblement mécontente qu'il ne lui ait pas dit qu'il serait en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

« Partis à la volière. J'ai envoyé la lettre à Fred et George, on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir une réponse, » répondit-il en reprenant son souffle, heureux d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée.

Katagena se raidit quelque peu sur sa chaise mais fit semblant d'être heureuse de la nouvelle et sourit à son frère. Les jumeaux se regardèrent un bref instant. Leurs sourires à tout deux étaient faux et elle pouvait sentir comme une tension. Mais que ce passait-il ? Toujours en souriant, elle tenta d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de son frère, mais il le lui ferma violement, comme lorsqu'on claque la porte au nez de quelqu'un.

« J'ai oublié mes affaires de potion au dortoir. On se retrouve en cours, » s'excusa-t-il en se levant.

Kats regarda son frère partir sans comprendre. Son sourire était faux, son attitude décontractée était fausse, et bien sur son excuse pour quitter la table était fausse. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir. Que se passait-il pour qu'il se montre soudain si froid et si distant avec elle ?

De son côté, Harry courait comme un perdu dans les couloirs. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : sa sœur avait passé la soirée de la veille avec Draco et elle avait passé tout le repas à lui faire les yeux doux. Quel monstre était-elle donc pour lui ravir ainsi son amour ? De quel droit agissait-elle ainsi ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de potion commença. Les gryffondors se montraient étrangement clame, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il donnait cours à ces sales gamins, Severus ne trouva aucune raison, valable ou non, pour leur enlever des points. Les jumeaux Potter se tournaient le dos, leurs deux indécollables amis les regardaient en coin en tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux et les autres élèves de cette maudite maison semblaient craindre que la situation ne dégénèrent et qu'un des deux jumeaux ne tue l'autre à l'aide d'un des couteaux posés sur les paillasses. Le professeur préféra ignorer la situation et commença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Il était inutile de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne tenait pas à être le responsable si la situation devait dégénérer.

Pour être honnête avec lui-même il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante de ce qui pouvait bien arriver au jeune Potter. S'il pouvait se retrouver dévisagé, ou incapable de parler, cela le transporterait de joie. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce jeune arrogant qui était le portrait craché de son père. Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa jumelle… C'est vrai que, même si physiquement ils avaient beaucoup de traits similaires, elle avait un caractère très différent de son jumeau et… Enfin, elle était très belle, avec un corps absolument désirable. Combien de fois en la regardant n'avait-il pas eu envi d'elle ? Quand elle portait sa robe blanche, alors il avait bien du mal à rester maître de lui. Parfois, lors des repas ou pendant son cour, leurs regards se croisaient et alors là… C'était bien simple, dans ces moments là il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un ado et il se sentait stupidement amoureux d'elle. Ce qui bien sur n'était pas le cas… N'est-ce pas ?

Depuis sa place, loin devant pour donner l'impression d'être l'élève model, Draco se tordait le cou pour voir sa gardienne. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Avaient-ils déjà reçu la réponse des frères de Ron et Harry avait-il ainsi compris que sa sœur lui mentait depuis le début ? Non, c'était impossible, elle lui avait assuré que la belette n'enverra pas sa lettre avant ce matin…. C'étaient-ils disputés ? Mais alors, à quel sujet ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait pousser Harry à en vouloir à sa sœur qu'il avait l'air de tant aimer ? Le cerveau des gryffondors restait un mystère pour lui, et le resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Severus commença à donner les consignes pour préparer la potion du jour en tachant de ne pas trop regarder les jumeaux Potter, et chacun repris sa place habituelle. Kats faisait comme toujours équipe avec son frère. Depuis le début ils avaient trouvé ça tout à fait normal de travailler ensemble, laissant à Ron libre cour à sa romance avec Hermione, mais aujourd'hui ils regrettaient amèrement d'avoir fait ce choix. Mais inutile de demander à leur professeur de changer de place. Il n'accepterait jamais.

La jeune fille était entrain de couper un fruit complètement inconnu quand la voix de son frère s'insinua dans son esprit, mordante, grinçante. Elle suspendit pendant quelques secondes son travail avant de recommencer à jouer du couteau comme si de rien était.

« _Tu es triste parce que ton petit copain ne te regarde plus_ ? »

« _Mon petit copain… Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ »

Son petit copain ? Mais elle n'avait pas de petit copain ! Il était le seul à savoir que le seul homme qui l'attirait, à savoir le professeur qui était justement face, ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle. Bien sur, son petit frère ne savait pas qu'elle était amoureuse… Le seul à savoir qu'elle éprouvait ce sentiment c'était Draco et il ne savait pas vers qui allait son cœur. Ainsi son secret était bien gardé au cœur de deux hommes différents.

« _Arrêtes de jouer les idiotes ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !_ »

Elle allait lui répondre que non, elle n'en avait aucune idée, quand la voix de son protégé s'éleva à son tour dans son esprit. Douce, rassurante, il semblait véritablement inquiet pour elle.

« _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton frère ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? _»

« _Tu vois, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ! Je vous ai vu de toute façon. _», reprit son frère, ses pensées se mêlant à celles de Draco.

« _Katagena ?_ »

« _Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !_ »

« _Kats ? Tu deviens blanche. T'es malade ?_ »

« _Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ?_ »

La jeune fille se leva en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils se taisent, ces deux voix résonnant dans son esprit lui donnant l'impression de devenir folle. C'était comme si son cerveau ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il était le terrain d'une bataille dont elle n'était que la spectatrice.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Kats ?_ » s'inquiéta Draco.

« _Tu fuis maintenant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?_ »

Elle tituba, se raccrochant au dernier moment à la table de travail. Ce faisant, elle renversa une fiole dont le liquide se répandit sur le sol, giclant sur sa robe de sorcière. Un trou apparu à l'endroit où le liquide l'avait touché. Sa peau la brûlait, elle avait mal, mais les voix ne voulant pas se taire sa douleur passa au second plan.

« Mademoiselle Potter ? » appela Severus, soudain bien trop inquiet pour son élève.

« Taisez-vous ! » s'écria la jeune femme. « Laissez-moi ! »

Puis le noir. Le silence enfin. Le calme.

Severus vit la jeune fille tomber. Il la vit se cogner la tête contre le coin de la paillasse sans rien pouvoir faire. Son sœur sembla s'arrêter alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, sa robe toujours fumante, une tâche brune étant apparut à l'endroit où le liquide l'avait touché, et, plus inquiétant encore, une flaque de sang grandissant autour de sa tête. Le temps s'était comme suspendu dans la salle de classe. Les élèves s'étaient tous tus, bien trop surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Le premier à bouger fut Ronald Weasley. Alors que son jumeau la regardait toujours avec des yeux de poisson pas frai, le gryffondor s'était jeté sur Katagena et avait soulever sa tête. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, à l'endroit où elle était entrée en collision avec la table et fit la grimace.

« Professeur, elle est blessée ! » déclara-t-il en lui montrant sa paume rouge de sang. « Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Sa voix sortit Severus de sa transe. Son cœur se remis à battre dans sa poitrine, mais beaucoup trop vite à présent. Oui, il devait faire quelque chose. Et pourtant la peur le clouait sur place. Comme un robot, il se pencha vers elle et la souleva. Katagena dans ses bras, il pivota pour faire face à ses élèves.

« Le cours est fini. Miss Granger, vous rangerez le local avec monsieur Londubat. »

Et sans plus rien ajouter il se mit à courir hors de sa classe, Ron sur ses talons, Harry loin derrière. Et alors qu'il courait vers l'infirmerie, la jeune gryffondor entre les bras, il du se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, il l'aimait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. La journée avait été horriblement longue, semblant ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Depuis l'accident du matin il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : aller voir Katagena à l'infirmerie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir y aller directement après le cours. Mais qu'auraient dit les gryffondors en le voyant courir pour avoir des nouvelles de la sœur de son ennemi ? Pire encore, qu'auraient pensé les autres serpentards ?

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu en allant manger, elle était toujours inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh se voulait rassurante, mais le choc avait été rude et il n'y avait aucune potion pour la faire revenir à elle. Il fallait simplement attendre.

Pendant le repas du soir, il n'avait pas quitté la table des gryffondors du regard. Harry semblait terriblement abattu, comme si tout était de sa faute. Ron tentait en vain de lui remonter le moral, mais ça se voyait qu'il était tout autant retourné. Et il y avait Seamus qui n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais eux au moins avaient eu la chance de la voir, alors que lui avait dû se contenter des « on dit »…

Un instant il avait regarder la table des professeurs, mais son maître des potions n'était pas là. Lupin parlait à voix basse avec Mac Gonagal, qui avait l'air elle aussi très chamboulée par la nouvelle. Au château tout le monde appréciait Katagena et même les serpentards n'étaient pas parvenu à rire de l'incident.

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge. Minuit et demi. Normalement à cette heure là il ne devrait plus avoir grand monde à son chevet. Enfilant rapidement sa cape, il sortit de chambre et se mit en chemin vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas à craindre de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs. En tant que préfet en chef il avait tout à fait le droit de se promener dans les couloirs à la nuit tombé. Enfin, pas vraiment mais il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il faisait sa ronde quotidienne et le tour serait joué.

Le trajet fut rapide et il ne croisa personne. En silence, il se glissa dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh dormait, il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Bien vite, il repéra le lit qu'occupait sa gardienne. Elle était la seule élève à devoir passer la nuit ici. Otant sa cape et la roulant en boule sous son bras, il courut vers elle.

Arrivé près du lit, il stoppa net. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crut, elle n'était pas seule. Harry dormait à côté d'elle, sa tête reposant à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Draco voulu faire demi tour, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais c'était déjà trop tard : le gryffondor avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait dans le noir.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais, » murmura-t-il en se relevant. « Je te laisse avec ta petite amie… »

Avait-il rêvé où était-ce de la tristesse qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix ? Ainsi donc, Harry pensait qu'il était le petit copain de sa sœur… Etait-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air de se faire la tête aujourd'hui ? Si c'était bien le cas cela voudrait dire que… qu'il était jaloux ?

Potter passait près de lui pour quitter l'infirmerie quand il tendit un bras pour le retenir. Son cœur s'emballa. S'il était jaloux cela voudrait dire que… Non, c'était trop beau. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, » murmura le prince des serpentards en baisant les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

« Inutile de mentir ! » s'écria Harry en se dégageant de l'emprise du blond.

Si tout à l'heure c'était de la tristesse qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix, cette fois-ci c'était bien de la colère. Draco ne pu se retenir de sourire. Ses doutes se précisaient.

« Je te jure. Je n'aime pas ta sœur… Enfin si, mais pas comme tu le crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça, et de toute façon les gryffondors ont un esprit bien trop tortueux pour que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, mais c'est faux. »

« Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? »

Harry se rapprocha de son ancien ennemi. Oui, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas ? Mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Draco était si près à présent que…

Le blond n'hésita pas plus de quelques secondes. Comblant l'espace qui les séparer, il s'empara de ses lèvres et exerça sur elles une infime pression.

« Ça te suffit ? » demanda Draco, rouge comme il ne l'avait jamais été, son cœur sur le point d'exploser.

« Non, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque avant d'attirer de nouveau son ennemi à lui.

Les garçons s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus le petit baisé bien sage. Harry glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de son adversaire qui les ouvrit en gémissant. Il glissa ses mains autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

Draco n'y croyait pas, c'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas pensé ce moment, l'imaginant dans les moindres détails ? Mais la réalité était encore meilleure que tous ses fantasmes réunis. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mains qui se firent baladeuses, aventureuses. Harry l'arrêta alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir son pantalon.

« Pas ici, » dit le brun en riant en montrant sa sœur toujours inconsciente du menton.

« J'ai une chambre privée si tu veux, » proposa le blond en souriant, les mains toujours accrochées à sa ceinture.

« Et pas maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas… Pas tant que ma sœur serra dans cet état. »

Draco hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait. Lui aussi aurait du mal à prendre vraiment du plaisir en sachant Kats dans cet état là. Et il voulait que leur première fois soit parfaite. Véritablement parfaite. Il se l'imaginait romantique, pas fait à la sauvette entre deux lits de l'infirmerie.

« J'attendrais mon beau… Je t'attends depuis déjà si longtemps. »

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit de sa sœur. Ensemble, ils s'assirent à côté d'elle. Tendrement, presque amoureusement, le gryffondor passa sa main sur la joue pâle de sa sœur.

« Je vous ai vu hier soir sortir de la chambre sur demande elle et toi, » commença le brun dans un souffle. « C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que… »

« Je comprends, un simple malentendu. »

« Mais si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, que faisiez-vous tous les deux ? »

Draco regarda tour à tour son amour et sa gardienne. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ?

Une review ? Une idée de ce que va faire draco ?


	10. Chapitre 9

* * *

Bonjour à tous

Désolé pour tout ce retard dans toutes mes fics, mais la fin de l'année les exams et les travaux m'empêches de mettre à jour et d'écrir comme je veux.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormèment plaisir. J'aurais voulu vous répondre mais pas le temps.

A bientot pour la suite, je tente pour la semaine prochaine (et de me remetre à jour pour mes autres fics).

Bizoux à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Le réveil

* * *

Draco regarda à tour de rôle la sœur et le frère. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il voulait des explications. Et il n'allait très certainement pas se contenter d'un « _Rien mon cœur, on sait rencontré par hasard dans la salle sur demande. C'est fou non ?_ ». Harry n'était pas stupide à ce point là. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas commencer une histoire avec lui sur la base d'un mensonge. Le brun finirait bien par savoir la vérité sur sa sœur un jour, et ce jour là il lui en voudrait de lui avoir raconté des bobards… Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Bon, d'accord, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé explicitement de garder le secret mais…

Le serpentard secoua la tête en soupirant, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amour. Il aurait tellement voulu tout lui dire, mais en même temps cela reviendrait à révéler le secret de Kats et sa honte à lui. Car s'il lui avouait que Katagena était son ange gardien, il devrait lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait venir… Lui dire tout ce que son père avait osé lui faire… Et ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

C'était trop difficile tout ça. Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle, elle saurait trouver une excuse valable. Après un long moment de réflexion il choisi de lui dire la vérité… Enfin, une partie de la vérité. Se tournant vers la jeune sorcière encore inconsciente, il ne pu se retenir de sourire.

« C'est une histoire compliquée… Mais sache que c'est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Elle est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue… Et elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Je ne veux pas te mentir, mais j'aimerais attendre qu'elle soit réveillée pour tout te dire. C'est un peu… notre secret. Vous avez bien des secrets tout les deux, non ? »

Harry réfléchi. Des secrets… Oui, ils en avaient. Peu, car sa sœur se confiait très difficilement, mais ils partageaient quelques trucs. Elle avait été la seule à connaître son attirance pour le blond, et il était le seul à savoir qui elle désirait.

« D'accord. Je me contenterais de ça pour le moment. Mais tu dois me promettre qu'une fois qu'elle sera réveillée vous m'expliquerez tout. »

Le blond hésita un bref instant. Elle ne serait peut-être pas d'accord pour tout dire à son frère… Il ne voulait pas prendre une telle décision seul. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« D'accord, mais je veux autre chose en retour. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier, » répliqua le gryffondor en souriant, sur de lui.

Draco grogna et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce faisant, il passa négligemment sa main sur le bas de son ventre, le faisant frissonner.

« Et moi je crois bien que si. »

Harry grogna mais ne protesta pas. Bon d'accord, il était peut-être un peu en position de faiblesse…

« Je ne veux pas… » Draco poussa un soupir. Comment lui faire une telle demande ? « Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant pour nous deux… »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. Ainsi donc il lui demandait le secret sur leur relation. D'un côté il le comprenait. Après tout, il était le prince des serpentards, et s'il se montrait du jour au lendemain pendu à son bras ça pourrait surprendre et il risquerait de perdre son statut, mais en même temps sa demande lui fit mal. Il aurait voulut passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, mais s'il acceptait ça leur serait impossible.

« Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis. »

« T'as qu'à le dire à la belette et à miss je sais tout si tu préfères, mais je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant… »

« Car si elle l'était tu perdrais ton rang… »

Draco hocha la tête. S'il pensait que c'était pour ça qu'il lui demandait ce service alors tant mieux. La réalité était qu'il ne voulait pas que toute cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de son père. S'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour le Grand Harry Potter alors même Katagena ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide.

Comme pour se faire pardonner de sa demande, il embrassa son amour et posa tendrement sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux rivés sur son ange.

« _Katagena réveilles toi pour que tu puisses voir comme je suis heureux à présent…_ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette situation s'éternisa pendant presque deux semaines. Comme si elle sentait que son petit séjour à l'infirmerie était bénéfique à son protégé et à son frère, Katagena restait plongée dans un profond comma. Harry passait le plus de temps possible à son chevet, se sentant horriblement coupable. Vers minuit, son amour le rejoignait et ensemble ils veillaient la jeune fille, attendant un miracle.

Pendant ces deux semaines, le désir des deux garçons n'avait fait que croître et ils avaient parfois bien du mal à ne pas se jeter dessus quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Mais tout deux savait qu'il était préférable d'attendre le réveil de la belle au bois dormant, sans quoi une partie de leur esprit serait toujours inquiet pour elle et leur première fois ne serait pas parfaite.

Comme l'avait demandé Draco, leur relation resta secrète, mais le survivant mit tout de même ses deux meilleurs amis au courant. Hermione l'avait prit dan ses bras en murmurant un « _enfin_ » qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Ron était resté un long moment sans rien dire et il avait craint sa réaction, mais finalement il lui avait sourit avant de le serrer à son tour contre lui. « _Si tu es heureux alors je le suis _» avait-il soufflé à son oreille.

De son côté, Severus commençait à trouver le temps effroyablement long. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller voir Katagena… Qu'aurait pensé les autres professeurs si on avait découvert ses sentiments pour la jeune fille ? Elle n'avait que dix sept ans après tout… Alors il attendait, passant le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau à repasser en boucle le moment de l'accident dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait réagissant plus vite et l'attrapant avant que sa tête n'entre en collision avec la table. Si seulement il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments plus tôt…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katagena reprit doucement conscience. Le vent balayait son visage, lui apportant l'odeur iodée de la mer toute proche. Elle sourit, c'était une odeur qu'elle avait toujours particulièrement aimée…

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le sable. Il faisait nuit noire sur la plage, mais la lumière d'un feu de camps lui provenait à sa gauche. Elle se releva et se mit à marcher dans cette direction, sa robe blanche flottant autour de ses jambes. Ses cheveux libres flottaient autour d'elle, lui donnant un air irréel. A chaque pas, le sable se glissa entre ses orteils et lui chatouillant la plante des pieds. Sensation… Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Assis près du feu, elle reconnu la silhouette de son ancien amant. Don se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Il se leva à son tour et se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour la soulever à quelques centimètres du sol. Par habitude, leurs bouches s'unirent dans un long baisé sans amour.

Don la reposa sur le sol et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'au feu de camps. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et accepta la brochette de poisson qu'il lui tendait. Cuite juste comme il fallait sur le feu de camps, un véritable délice qu'elle savoura longuement en gardant les yeux fermés.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son ami qui lui souriait, semblait attendre qu'elle parle la première.

« Est-ce que je suis morte ? » finit-elle par demander, rompant pour la première fois le silence de la nuit.

« Non, pas encore, » lui répondit le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire. « Ton heure n'est pas encore venu. Ton corps est toujours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Bientôt tu le réintégreras et alors tu reviendras à la lumière. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? »

« Le conseil m'a demandé de te parler. J'ai pensé que nous serions plus à l'aise ici pour le faire. N'était-ce pas ton endroit préféré du temps où tu t'entraînais encore ? »

« C'est vrai. Et j'y ai de nombreuses fois amenées Draco cet été avant qu'il ne se décide à me demander mon aide… De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Le conseil est inquiet. Oui, tu as en parti réussi ta mission. Draco est heureux et pendant ton sommeil ton… ton _frère_ et lui se sont rapproché comme tu le désirais. »

Katagena lui sourit, tachant d'oublier le dégoût qu'était apparut sur les traits de son ami quand il avait parlé de son frère.

« Je sais déjà tout ça. Même inconsciente je continus de veiller sur lui. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Comme je te l'ai dit le conseil est inquiet. Tu sembles éprouver trop de sentiment envers un certain homme. Des sentiments d'_amour_. »

Nouvelle grimace de dégoût de la part du blond. Ainsi donc le conseil était au courant pour l'amour qu'elle portait à Severus. Oui, bien sur… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. On ne pouvait rien leur cacher.

« Ils te demandent de faire attention. Ils ont peur qu'une fois ta mission finie tu ne choisisses de rester là bas auprès de ton frère et de cet homme, ce qui est impossible. Ils ont peur qu'une fois cette mission finie tu ne sois plus bonne à rien. »

« Je ne contrôles pas mon cœur, » murmura la jeune fille.

« Un ange ce doit de contrôler ses sentiments ! »

« Impossible. »

« Alors passe à autre chose. Oubli le dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je sais qu'un de tes amis éprouve beaucoup de sentiments pour toi. Bien sur ce n'est qu'un gamin sans expérience, mais il saura te faire oublier ton professeur. »

« Tu me demandes de coucher avec Seamus simplement pour… pour oublier Severus ? »

Don acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Tendrement il prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues.

« C'est pour ton bien Katagena. Le conseil ne te retira pas ta mission si tu refuses, mais… Tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'attacher à cet homme que tu désires tant. Oublie le… Oublie pour ton propre bien. »

Le blond l'embrassa et elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elle était de nouveau à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry courait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sa sœur était enfin réveillée ! C'était le professeur Mac Gonagal qui était venu le trouver pendant le cours de potion. Elle lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle sans tacher de cacher sa joie. Le survivant s'était immédiatement levé de sa chaise et avait quitté la salle de classe après un dernier regard pour son enseignant qui avait bien du mal à cacher son soulagement.

Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie avec hâte et se rua aux chevets de sa sœur. Elle était là, assise dans son lit entrain de parler calmement avec l'infirmière. Quand cette dernière le vit arriver, elle s'écarta de façon à ce qu'il puisse prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son cœur de toutes ses forces.

« Vous pourrez sortir demain matin Miss Potter, » déclara l'infirmière quand Harry relâcha sa sœur. « Du moins si tout va bien. »

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant les enfants Potter enfin seuls. Harry s'assit sur le matelas à ses côtés et passa amoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle…

« Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien. »

« L'infirmière a dit que je garderais simplement une cicatrice à l'endroit où la potion m'a brûlée. Rien de bien grave en somme. »

Le brun sourit. Il se sentait tellement bien. C'était comme si un poids venait de quitter sa poitrine, le laissant enfin libre de respirer normalement.

« Il s'est passé plein de choses pendant que tu dormais… Ron a enfin proposé à Hermione d'aller ensemble boire un verre à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La pauvre est toute retournée. Elle attend avec impatience que tu reviennes pour choisir la robe qu'elle va porter pour cette occasion. Et moi je… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je suis au courant pour Draco et toi, » déclara-t-elle devant le regard stupéfait de son frère. « Et je sais aussi qu'il t'a promis qu'on te raconterait toute l'histoire quand je serais réveillée. Ce soir tu sauras tout. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda à tour de rôle sa sœur et son petit ami. Il était presque une heure du matin et Katagena venait de terminer son récit. Un lourd silence régnait à présent dans l'infirmerie, uniquement troublé par le bruit du vent cognant contre la fenêtre. Katagena semblait incroyablement sur d'elle malgré les révélations qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui avait tout raconter, du jour où on l'avait appelé à aujourd'hui. Tout sauf bien sur son secret qu'elle avait placé en eux deux, celui de son amour pour son professeur et la visite de Don sur la plage avant son réveil. Draco attendait, le teint plus blanc que jamais, une quelconque réaction de la part de son amour. Il avait peur qu'il ne le dégoûte à présent qu'il était au courant et qu'il ne le rejette.

« Mais… Alors… Est-ce que tu es vraiment ma sœur ? »

« Oui, » répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb, préférant lui mentir que de le perdre. Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même la vérité.

« Et toi tu… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco était déjà sorti en courant de l'infirmerie. Katagena lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Il le rattrapa non loin de l'infirmerie. Draco s'était arrêté devant une classe vide et semblait se retenir à grande peine de pleurer. Il avait crut pouvoir résister, être fort. Il pensait pouvoir supporter le regard de Harry… Mais il n'en était rien.

Le survivant se plaça en face de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, répétant sans le savoir le geste qu'avait eu Don envers Kats. Doucement de peur de l'effrayer, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » demanda Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui à l'égard de celui qui avait osé faire du mal à son ange.

« J'avais peur de… de te dégoûter. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien… Mais si un jour je croise ton père sur un champs de bataille permet moi de lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Draco eut un triste sourire et embrassa son amour, priant pour qu'il ne croise jamais le chemin de son père qui n'hésiterait à aucun moment à le tuer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les garçons se rendirent à la salle sur demande. Harry demanda à son amour de faire le vide dans son esprit et il pensa à un endroit romantique. Aussitôt, la porte apparut et ils y entrèrent après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les voir. Normalement à cette heure-ci ils devraient être en cour de soin aux créatures magiques, mais ils étaient parvenus à s'esquiver devant le regard complice de Katagena qui était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses cours.

Le survivant prit la main de son amour et l'entraîna vers le lit à baldaquin qu'il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt. Des pétales de roses étaient répandus un peu partout sur les draps et il rougit soudain en se disant que son prince n'aimerait sans doute pas un tel débordement de romantisme. Mais Draco s'abstint de tout commentaire et la gorge nouée par l'appréhension il s'allongea sur le matelas où Harry vint le rejoindre.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était une première fois. Harry avait toujours eu bien d'autres choses à penser et Draco n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que la brutalité de son père.

Lentement, prenant leur temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements qui volèrent sur le canapé. Harry tacha de mettre tout son amour dans ses gestes de crainte que l'autre ne prenne peur. Il l'embrassait tendrement tout en caressant son torse, ses jambes, puis quand ils furent aussi nu l'un que l'autre, son entrejambes.

Le brun s'allongea sous le prince, voulant s'offrir à lui entièrement. Draco se plaça au-dessus de lui, glissant sa main entre ses jambes afin de venir le préparer. Il insinua un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième. Il attendit un instant que son amant se détende tout en caressant son sexe pour le détendre.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il se redressa et posa les jambes de Harry sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir entrer en lui en douceur. Le brun se crispa mais se détendit rapidement sous les caresses et les baisés de son amant. Il fit un timide mouvement de bassin pour lui demander encore plus et bien vite le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur.

Draco se laissa aller dans un long gémissement de plaisir, bien vite imité par son partenaire. Il se laissa retomber sur le gryffondor qui le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Le blond souriait bêtement. Tout allait pour le mieux… Pas une seule ombre au tableau… Si ce n'est que Harry ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait.

A bientot.

Une review ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Vous voyez, j'ai réussi à reprendre ma fic en main !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 : Manigance

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit à baldaquin. Autour d'elle, les filles dormaient à poings fermés. A sa gauche, elle entendait les ronflements de Lavande, à sa droite, c'était Hermione qui se tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit, aux prises avec un mauvais rêve. La sueur perlant sur son front, elle se redressa sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Katagena était sortit de l'infirmerie depuis déjà cinq jours. Depuis elle avait dû assister à deux cours de potion en compagnie des serpentards. Si elle était ravie des regards amoureux que s'échangeaient son protégé et son frère, elle avait du mal à supporter le regard de son professeur sans réagir. Elle sentait que son attitude à son égard avait changé, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire en quoi. Quelque chose était apparue dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant. Et cette chose lui faisait peur, car cela lui faisait plaisir de sentir le regard de son enseignant peser sur elle mais en même temps elle se rappelait que trop bien de la recommandation de Don.

Cette nuit, comme la nuit précédente et celle d'avant, c'était un horrible cauchemar qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Tout commençait dans les cachots, dans la salle de classe de Severus. Le cours venait de prendre fin et tous les autres élèves étaient sortit. Kats levait son regard vers son enseignant. Un sourire naissait alors sur le visage de l'homme, donnant à son élève le courage qui lui faisait défaut. Prudemment, elle se dirigeait vers lui. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il se penchait en avant et prenait son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

Elle s'entendait gémir de plaisir quand les mains de son professeur s'aventurèrent dans son dos. Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre à ses caresses, il s'écartait d'elle. Son visage se transformait pour prendre les traits de Don qui se mettait à rire.

« _Oublis le !_ » lui disait-il entre deux éclats de rire. « _Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est pour ton bien._ »

La jeune sorcière chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Oui, bien sur que Don avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de son professeur. Que ce passerait-il le jour de son départ ? Elle allait avoir déjà assez de mal à laisser son frère, son protéger et ses amis.

En poussant un profond soupir, elle se rallongea dans son lit. Elle devait dormir si elle voulait être en forme pour sa journée à Prés-au-Lard. D'ici quelques heures elle allait devoir prendre en charge une Hermione qui ne croyait pas à la chance qui se présentait à elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux filles remontaient la rue principale du village, bras dessus bras dessous, en parlant avec animation du rendez-vous d'Hermione. Dans quelques minutes Katagena allait la déposer devant la porte du salon de thé où Ron l'avait invité.

Après elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle allait faire… Peut-être retourner au château. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas besoin de chaperon, tout comme son frère qui avait donné rendez-vous à Draco non loin de la cabane hurlante. Cet après-midi tout ses amis allaient être en rendrez-vous amoureux alors que elle serait toute seule.

« Je suis bien comme ça ? » demanda Hermione pour la millième fois en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue pour que son amie puisse la regarder.

« Mais bien sur que oui tu es bien. Et de toute façon tu sais bien que Ron ne s'arrête pas à ça. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis moche c'est ça hein ? Je suis moche et tu n'oses pas me le dire ! »

« Mais non voyons, » répondis Katagena en riant. « Tu es magnifique, fais moi confiance. Tu vas le faire tomber ton Ron. Il ne pourra pas te résister ! »

Hermione sembla se détendre quelque peu et les deux amies purent reprendre leur marche. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent devant les portes du lieu de rendez-vous. La gryffondor devint blanche et l'ange dû littéralement la pousser pour qu'elle passe la porte. Cette bonne action accomplie, Katagena se mit en marche vers le château, bien décidé à ne pas rester dans ce lieu où trop d'amoureux se promenaient en affichant leur bonheur.

A quelques minutes de marche de là, Draco et Harry profitaient que personne ne pouvait les voir pour se prouver leurs sentiments. Harry avait collé son prince de glace contre un arbre et tentait de glisser ses mains sous son pull, ce que Draco ne le laissait pas faire. Faire l'amour, oui, contre un arbre en pleine nature avec tout plein de bestiole autour d'eux, non.

Après de longues minutes de ce combat silencieux, le survivant s'avoua vaincu et prit la main de son amour pour le faire s'asseoir sur une pierre plate qui se trouvait non loin de l'arbre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, les décoiffant au passage. Son beau prince ne perdait rien pour attendre : il se jura qu'une fois de retour au château il l'emmènerait dans la salle sur demande pour le faire grimper une fois encore au septième ciel.

« Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, » lâcha finalement Draco en regardant son amour.

Parler ? De quoi ? Il voulait remettre leur relation en doute ? Non, pas question… Enfin, si c'était pour discuter du fait de cacher leur histoire au reste du château alors là il était pour, il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer à cache-cache.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle de ta sœur. »

« Kats ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Ecoute moi, tu sais que puisqu'elle est un… un ange, elle ne peut pas aimer qui elle veut. Enfin je veux dire, normalement elle a pas le droit d'éprouver de l'amour, à part pour son protégé, c'est-à-dire moi. »

« Mais elle m'aime moi aussi… Et elle aime ses amis et… » protesta le brun qui avait toujours autant de mal à accepter l'histoire de sa sœur.

« Oui, ça je sais… Mais je sais quelque chose qui, il me semble, tu ne sais pas encore. Elle m'avait demandé de garder le secret mais… Enfin depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie elle m'a apporté tellement de bonheur que j'aimerais lui rendre la pareil. »

Le blond se tu un instant et détourna le regard.

« Dis-moi Draco. »

« Depuis le début j'ai bien vu qu'elle était triste. Quand on parlait d'amour, elle se taisait toujours, se mettait en retrait. Je me doutais bien de quelque chose mais… Le soir où tu nous as vu, elle venait de me dire que… qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. D'un homme. Je n'en sais pas plus, elle n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il s'agit mais… »

« Mais tu aimerais qu'on le découvre et qu'on s'arrange pour les mettre ensemble, comme ça tu auras l'impression d'avoir payé une partie de la dette que tu as envers elle. »

« Je veux simplement qu'elle soit heureuse, comme elle m'a rendu heureuse. J'ai tenté de chercher tout seul mais… Bon déjà il faut éliminer d'office Ron, toi et moi. Et Seamus aussi. »

En l'entendant énumérer les hommes dont sa sœur ne pouvait pas être amoureuse, Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est ça, moque toi de moi, » bouda Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse, vexé.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi mon ange, » réussit à articuler le brun entre deux hoquets. « C'est simplement que je sais de qui elle est amoureuse. Enfin je connais l'homme qu'elle désire, et donc à mon avis l'homme qu'elle veut dans son lit et celui qu'elle aime ne font qu'une seule et même personne. »

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait éprouver un tel sentiment pour cet homme. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à me croire mais… C'est Snape. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sans savoir qu'au même moment les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était entrain de préparer un plan qui se voulait infaillible pour la mettre dans les bras de leur maître des potions, Katagena entrait dans la salle commune des gryffondors. La salle était totalement vide. Normal, c'était le premier week-end à Prés-au-Lard et tous les élèves de la troisième à la sixième année y étaient. Seuls quelques premières années traînaient là, les autres ayant préféré profité des derniers rayons de soleil d'automne dans le parc.

La jeune fille s'effondra dans un fauteuil devant la cheminer, se perdant dans la contemplation des flammes. Elle s'endormit rapidement, pensant pour la millième fois à la demande de son ami.

Elle se réveilla une fois encore sur le sable de la plage qui se trouvait à deux pas de son ancien campement. Cette fois-ci il faisait plein jour et le feu de camp était éteint. Elle se leva et rejoignit deux de ses anciens amis qui étaient entrain de s'entraîner au combat au bâton. De dos elle reconnu Siou, une grande blonde qui avait été pendant des années sa pseudo meilleure amie. Depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Hermione elle avait compris que ce qu'elle partageait avec Siou n'était pas une réelle amitié. Hermione était à présent sa véritable meilleure amie. Face à elle, Don parait les coups et tentait d'en porter à l'occasion.

En l'entendant approcher, les deux anges arrêtèrent de se battre. Don fit un sourire à ses amies et se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait la place, laissant les deux filles seules. Siou s'assit sur le sable et invita son amie à en faire de même.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda la jeune gryffondor en restant debout.

« Te parler tout simplement. »

« De mes sentiments pour Severus c'est ça ? »

« Inutile d'avoir l'air aussi fâché. Ce n'est pas nous qui trouvons que tes sentiments sont de trop dans ta mission, mais le conseil. Puisque Don n'a de toute évidence pas réussie à te faire entendre raison, le conseil m'a envoyé voilà tout. Mais de toute façon, la décision finale t'appartient. »

« C'est exact. »

Siou allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose quand on la tira brutalement de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Seamus à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il rougit violement et recula.

« Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne te réveillais pas alors… » dit-il comme pour s'excuser.

Katagena lui sourit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir tiré de son sommeil. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vécu sur la plage était bien réel. Bien que son corps soit resté à Poudlard, son âme était là-bas. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait un choix, ils ne la laisseront pas en paix.

« Je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le salon de thé, Hermione et Ron tâchait de ne pas trop se regarder. Ils buvaient le liquide contenu dans leurs tasses sans un mot, évitant soigneusement de toucher la main de l'autre.

Le thé fini, ils sortirent presque en courant après avoir payé la patronne. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant de se mettre à rire sous le regard stupéfait des passants qui s'écartèrent.

« C'est si bête, » murmura la jeune fille en se mettant en marche sans but précis.

« Oui c'est vrai. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si dur… » commença Ron avant de se mettre à rougir, ses oreilles ayant prit la couleur de ses cheveux. « Enfin, je veux dire que… On a déjà été tout les deux à Pré-au-Lard et ça c'est toujours bien passé. Mais là… »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je pense qu'on est trop nerveux. »

« Faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de se détendre. »

Les deux gryffondors se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que ça leur semblait bizarre de soudain passer à autre chose. Et pourtant leurs sentiments étaient bien présents, ils en étaient sur tout les deux.

Ron fit un pas dans la direction de son amie. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

« On essaye ? » demanda le rouquin en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oui. »

Dans un même mouvement ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent, faisant d'un seul coup retomber toute la pression qui régnait jusqu'alors entre eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Et tu penses que ça peut marcher ? » demanda Harry à son amour qui venait de lui exposer le plan qu'il avait en tête.

« J'en suis sur à cent pour cent. Katagena est vraiment amoureuse, ça se voit. Elle fait tout pour le cacher aux autres et pour faire mine de ne rien ressentir, mais c'est peine perdue. Tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire c'est à se rendre malheureuse. Et je ne veux plus la voir triste. »

« Moi non plus mais… Enfin faudrait déjà qu'elle soit d'accord. »

« On n'a pas besoin de lui dire… Ils ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin. »

« Et l destin c'est nous c'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement. »

* * *

Une review ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Avec le plan mis au point par Harry et draco.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Enfermés

* * *

Katagena et Seamus sortirent du château. Elle ne savait pas si elle prenait le bon choix ou non, mais une chose était sur : elle devait faire en sorte que cette folie s'arrêtent. Elle ne supporterait pas bien longtemps de voir ses anciens amis lui dirent qu'elle devait oublier Severus. Son cœur se serra. Oublier Severus. Mais par Merlin, elle l'aimait plus que tout !

Ils s'installèrent face à face devant le lac. La jeune femme contempla la forêt face à elle et voulu pendant un bref instant ne plus être là. Elle soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Face à elle, Seamus la regardait avec appréhension et espoir. Dans quelques minutes il saurait enfin si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou non.

Doucement, elle prit ses mains entre les siennes. Elle les caressa longuement, cherchant la meilleure façon de lui dire les choses. Faisait-elle le bon choix ?

« Je sais que je te plais… »

La jeune femme se tu, ne sachant comment continuer, ne sachant quoi dire. Seamus retint son souffle. Oui, elle lui plaisait. Depuis le premier jour. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« Mais… Pas toi. Tu es mon ami et je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je suis désolée. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu en l'amenant ici. Ça première idée avait été d'accepter la proposition de Don et Siou. Oublier Severus dans les bras d'un autre. Mais face à lui elle n'avait pas pu. C'était son ami et elle se sentait incapable de le manipuler simplement pour oublier un autre homme. Et de toute façon, il était inutile qu'elle tente de tromper son cœur.

Elle lâcha les mains de son ami et voulu se relever, mais il l'en empêcha en attrapant le bord de sa robe blanche. Elle se tourna vers son ami, toujours aussi peu sur de son choix. Faisait-elle bien ?

« Je m'en doutais… et j'espérais. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais maintenant je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. »

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Si, mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais t'oublier tant que j'avais l'espoir. Maintenant que je n'ai plus cet espoir, j'y parviendrais peut-être. Merci, tu es une vraie amie. »

Ils se sourirent. Deux enfants qui découvraient que l'amour peut faire autant de bien que de mal. Seamus se releva à son tour et se remit en marche vers le château, la tête base. Il avait été assez fort pour retenir ses larmes devant elle, mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir il les laissait enfin librement couler le long de ses joues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à revenir. Ils se tenaient par la main et se lançaient de stupides regards amoureux. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, une slave d'applaudissement s'éleva. Enfin ! Ils étaient ensembles ! Ça en aura prit du temps.

Dean se mit à parcourir la pièce en tendant une main à certains des élèves qui sortirent quelques noises de leurs poches à regret. Hermione regarda son ami en prenant un air furieux. On avait osé parier sur le jour où elle sortirait avec Ron !

« Désolé ma belle, mais que veux-tu, le business c'est le business, » déclara le black en empochant l'argent.

Harry revint une bonne heure plus tard. Il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et souriait d'un air béat. Il se laissa lourdement tomber aux côtés de sa sœur qui le détailla en souriant.

« Tu es rentré directement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis rentré directement au château oui… Directement ici non, » répondit-il en souriant.

Seamus passa devant eux sans accorder un seul regard à la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra, mais elle avait été forcée de faire un choix. Il n'y aurait eu que elle, elle ne lui aurait rien dit et l'aurait laissé espérer encore un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Seam' ? » demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Je lui ai simplement dis la vérité, » répondit Katagena en rougissant.

« La vérité ? »

« Oui, que je ne sortirais pas avec lui s'il me le demandait… »

Le silence retomba sur les quatre amis. Seul Harry masqua un sourire de la main. Draco serait heureux d'apprendre que sa sœur était belle et bien libre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de potion avait commencé depuis une demi-heure quand Draco se tourna vers son amour pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Le moment était venu de mettre leur plan à exécution. Harry hocha la tête et retourna à la préparation de sa potion. Leur professeur passait entre les tables afin de s'assurer que ses élèves suivaient correctement ses instructions. Il resta un long moment devant la table des jumeaux. Son regard accrocha celui de Katagena qui détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant. L'homme resta encore quelques instants avant de reprendre son chemin, déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps à contempler les magnifiques yeux verts de la jeune fille.

Le survivant profita que l'attention de sœur était portée ailleurs pour faire la pousser, par inattention, contre la table de travail. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et renversa le chaudron, répandant sur le sol un immonde liquide vert. Presque aussitôt les meubles qui avaient les pieds plongés dans la potion se mirent à rapetisser.

Le maître des potions poussa des hurlements furibonds en se tournant vers le chaudron renversé. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître le liquide qui menaçait se s'en prendre à son bureau.

« Potter ! » hurla-t-il ne sachant trop lequel des jumeaux était responsable du désastre. « Cinquante points en moins à gryffondor pour votre bêtise ! Et vous aurez tous les deux une retenue ! »

Katagena lança un regard furieux à son frère qui haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« _Me dis pas que ça te dérange de faire une retenue avec lui,_ » lança Harry à sa sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille vira immédiatement au rouge sous le regard amusé de son frère et de son protégé qui s'était retourné pour pouvoir observer sa réaction. Il se doutait que son amie ne devait pas apprécier d'être aussi injustement punie, mais il était sur que puisque Snape était le bourreau elle ne protesterait pas la punition.

« Vous viendrez me voir ce soir à vingt heure précise ! Je n'admettrais aucun retard ! » ajouta l'enseignant qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'échange silencieux entre les jumeaux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry attendait sa sœur devant la porte de son dortoir en tâchant de rester le plus normal possible. La salle commune était relativement calme, beaucoup des élèves étaient encore dans la grande salle à finir de manger, les jumeaux ayant dû abréger leur repas pour avoir le temps de se préparer à leur retenu. Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans un fauteuil à la regarder en souriant. Dès qu'il avait pu, il leur avait expliqué le plan que Draco et lui avaient mis sur pied. Leur surprise passée, après tout ils n'étaient pas au courant pour l'attirance qu'éprouvait la jeune à l'égard de leur professeur, ils avaient trouvé l'idée excellente, certes un peu enfantine, mais elle pouvait malgré tout marcher.

La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit enfin et Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas s'énerver. Sa sœur n'était peut-être pas au courant que ce soir était son grand soir, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas se faire un peu belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Katagena en regardant à tour de rôle son frère et les deux tourtereaux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant l'air mécontent du survivant.

« Tu aurais pu faire un petit effort ! »

« Un effort sur quoi ? »

« Ben je sais pas moi, mais tu aurais pu te coiffer par exemple. On dirait que tu as un fétu de paille sur la tête ! »

Les rires de Ron redoublèrent en voyant Kats passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« Et tu aurais pu te maquiller un peu, ou je ne sais pas moi, je ne suis pas expert en beauté féminine… »

« On va en retenu Harry, pas en boîte ! » répliqua sa sœur en attrapant son sac.

« C'est pas une raison, » marmonna le dit Harry en emboîtant le pas à son amie.

Les jumeaux sortirent de la tour des gryffondors et se rendirent aux cachots. En chemin, ils croisèrent Draco et ses sbires. Le prince des serpentards lança une pique à son ancien ennemi de toujours tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le brun lui répondit par un rapide « _la ferme Malfoy_ », n'ayant aucune envie de se battre avec son amour dans les couloirs. Une fois de plus son cœur se serra à la pensée que son prince ne voulait pas être vu en publique avec lui. Etait-ce par honte ? En voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de la classe de potion, Harry chassa son amour de ses pensées. Bientôt il le retrouverait.

Les enfants Potter entrèrent dans la salle de classe après avoir frappé à la porte. Sagement, ils vinrent se placer devant le maître des potions qui les regarda pendant un long moment. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à trouver une occupation pour la soirée. A chaque fois qu'une idée de punition lui venait à l'esprit, il la chassait la trouvant trop dur ou trop dégradante pour celle qu'il aimait. Il avait bien pensé confier ses élèves à Rusard, lui aurait pu trouver une punition sans avoir à tenir compte de ses sentiments, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Mais il avait eu trop peur qu'il leur face faire quelque chose de dangereux. Il avait finalement opté pour une tâche qui n'était certes pas valorisante mais qui avait l'avantage d'être sans risque pour elle.

« Miss Potter, vous vous occuperez de la cheminée avec les brosses qui se trouvent juste devant. Et vous Monsieur Potter, ça sera les chaudrons. »

Et sans plus rien ajouter il retourna à ses copies. Les jumeaux s'adressèrent un sourire d'encouragement se mirent à l'ouvrage, n'osant communiquer par la pensée sachant que Snape était un maître dans l'air de lire dans les esprits. Harry tâcha donc de garder le sien aussi vide que possible, ne souhaitant pas faire naître un doute chez son professeur. Gardant un œil sur l'horloge, le survivant se mit au travail.

Après plus d'une heure de travail, le jeune gryffondor se redressa en se tenant le dos. D'après l'horloge il était l'heure. Draco devait déjà très certainement l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le cœur battant, il s'avança vers son professeur sous le regard surpris de sa sœur.

« Monsieur est-ce que je… est-ce je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait ? »

Severus quitta pour un instant ses copies et détaille son élève du regard. En poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il lui fit un signe de la main en direction de la porte.

Harry le remercia et courut jusqu'au la porte. Dehors, son prince l'attendait déjà. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit et se séparèrent à regret. Le gryffondor sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte close. Il marmonna une formule que lui avait apprit Hermione avant de prendre la main que lui tendait son amour. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les cachots en tâchant de ne pas se faire voir afin de se rendre à la salle sur demande.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Harry quand Severus commença à trouver que son élève mettait un peu trop de temps à revenir des toilettes. Il quitta une nouvelle fois ses copies et se tourna vers Katagena qui était toujours occupée à récurer la cheminée.

« Miss Potter, pourriez-vous aller voir ce que fait votre frère. On dirait bien qu'il a réussi à se perdre. »

La jeune fille se redressa en se massant le dos. Elle jeta la brosse dans le foyer de la cheminée avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, tout d'abord doucement, puis voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire bouger le battant, un peu plus violement.

Voyant que son élève ne parvenait à sortir de la salle, Severus se leva à son tour et tenta lui aussi de forcer la porte, sans plus de résultat. Il sortit sa baguette magique et essayer plusieurs sorts, mais rien n'y fit.

Une idée naquit dans la tête de Kats. Mais ce n'était pas possible… Son frère n'avait pas pu l'enfermer avec… avec lui ! Et d'abord, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

« Le sal gamin, attend un peu que je t'attrapes, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Vous dites ? »

« Rien, rien… On a dû nous jouer un mauvais tour. Il me semble connaître le sort qui bloque la porte. »

« Et ? »

« D'après ce que j'en sais, rien ne peut le briser. Il faut simplement attendre. »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Il a une action limité dans le temps. C'est celui qui lance le sort qui décide du temps qu'il se passera avant que l'action ne s'arrête. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Et d'où connaissez-vous ce sort ? »

« Des livres, » mentit Katagena en haussant les épaules. En réalité c'était Hermione qui l'avait mis au point l'an passé. Ils n'étaient que quatre à savoir l'utiliser, Hermione, Ron, Harry et elle. L'identité de la personne qui les avait enfermé ne faisait aucun doute.

Severus s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras. Il se doutait bien lui aussi que c'était Harry qui les avait enfermé. Le plus mystérieux dans cette histoire était le pourquoi. Mais pour une fois il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Etre enfermé avec Katagena n'était pas désagréable… Quoi que si la situation devait durer un peu trop longtemps, il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se contrôler. Il la contempla pendant un long moment.

Le silence était retombé sur la salle de classe, chacun des deux acteurs tâchant de comprendre et de se contenir.

« Pourquoi _quelqu'un_ aurait-il voulu vous enfermer avec moi ? » demanda finalement le maître des potions, autant par curiosité que pour briser le silence.

« Parce que ce quelqu'un pense savoir mieux que moi ce que je dois faire je suppose. »

La jeune fille se redressa en soupirant et se mis à tourner en rond autour des bureaux. Elle savait très bien pourquoi son frère avait fait ça. Comment avait-elle pu croire que son secret serait en sécurité en le plaçant au cœur de deux amoureux ? Bien sur que Draco et Harry avaient parlé d'elle et de ses sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas dû mettre bien longtemps avant de réaliser comme l'homme qu'elle aimait était Severus… Et maintenant la voilà, enfermée avec son désir vivant.

Elle sentait le regard de son professeur poser sur elle. Il la parcourait, la détaillait. Etait-ce possible ? Partageait-il ses sentiments ? Elle lui plaisait, en tout cas voilà une chose de sur. Mais était-ce bien de l'amour qu'elle avait vu briller dans ses yeux ? Depuis son petit accident en cours de potion, elle avait bien vu que son attitude avait changé à son égard, mais était-ce suffisant pour en déduire qu'il l'aimait ?

De son côté, Severus se demandait en quoi s'était bien pour elle d'être enfermé avec lui. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux. Avant sans doute serait-il parvenu à l'ignorer, à faire taire son cœur en se disant que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle s'était du désir. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Alors devait-il en profiter ?

Katagena se stoppa et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. De toute façon, que risquait-elle ? D'ici peu sa mission serrait terminée et elle quitterait Poudlard, alors tant pis s'il la rejetait. En même temps c'était sans doute sa seule chance d'être elle aussi heureuse.

« Professeur ? » appela la jeune femme.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle frissonna mais se força à faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Comment réagiriez-vous si une de vos élèves vous faisait des avances ? »

« Des avances ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Quel genre d'avances ? »

« Ce genre d'avances, » ronronnât-elle en posant ses mains sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier.

Katagena se issa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant à tout instant à se faire rejeter. Contre toute attente, Severus l'entoura de ses bras pour approfondir son baisé.

La jeune fille se recula pour le regarder. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne l'apparence de Don, comme dans son cauchemar. Lentement elle monta une main vers sa joue et la caressa, savourant le contact de sa peau sous la sienne. Il était bien là et il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le maître des potions, inquiet qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une blague.

« Parce que tu me plais… Et que je t'aime, » répondit la jeune femme, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle venait de passer au tutoiement. Il n'y avait plus ni de prof ni d'élève, seulement deux personnes qui éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Dans de tel condition inutile de continuer à se vouvoyer.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Severus.

« Fais moi boire de veritaserum si tu veux, tu obtiendras la même réponse. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait effectivement lui faire boire un sérum de vérité, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Severus n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant elle était là, dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer son amour au creux de l'oreille.

« Faudra être discret, » finit-il par dire après un long moment de tendresse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, les secrets ça me connais. »

* * *

Review?


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours énormèment plaisir.

Voici le chapitre 12. Attention, on touche à la fin !

**Chapitre 12 : L'attaque**

* * *

Katagena se tourna dans le lit qu'elle partageait pour le week-end avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec tendresse celui qui se trouvait allongé près d'elle. Severus dormait encore. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, lui masquant un de ses yeux. Tendrement, elle monta une main vers son visage et chassa les mèches rebelles pour pouvoir pleinement profiter du spectacle.

L'homme à ses côtés était beau, tout simplement beau. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence et froideur qu'il portait à longueur de temps pour se laisser aller à sourire, à aimer. Il avait énormément de mots et de gestes tendres envers elle, lui répétant parfois plusieurs fois de suite qu'il l'aimait.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Quatre mois de pur plaisir. Chaque week-end, ils passaient la nuit ensemble, profitant de la présence de l'autre, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire la journée. Severus avait peur qu'un de ses collègues les découvre. Il avait peur qu'on ne le force à mettre fin à cette relation car il était l'enseignant et elle l'élève.

Ils avaient passé les vacances de noël ensemble. Il restait peu de monde au château pendant cette période. Ron et Hermione étaient également restés pour pouvoir profiter du dortoir vide des filles, tout comme Harry et Draco. Toujours obligés de se cacher, les garçons avaient passé une grande partie des nuits des vacances dans la salle sur demande. Mais quand ils la trouvaient déjà occupé, alors ils venaient frapper à la porte de Severus qui leur prêtait bien volontiers sa chambre d'ami. Oh ! Ce n'était pas le grand luxe. Un lit pour deux personnes et une armoire rien de plus, mais c'était bien suffisant pour les deux amants. Le maître des potions avait été incapable de leur refuser ce service quand ils étaient venus le lui demander. Après tout c'était grâce à eux si Katagena et lui étaient à présent ensemble.

Ils avaient fait des sortis tous les six, profitant que personnes ne pourraient les voir pour aller dans un bar de Prés-au-Lard. Si au départ la présence de Severus et Draco avait été dur à accepter, les gryffondors avaient fini par s'y habituer et ils s'amusaient énormément tous les six, Katagena savourant chaque instant qu'elle passait en compagnie de son frère, son protéger et son amour.

A ses côtés, son amant finit par ouvrir à son tour les yeux. Il l'a regarda pendant un long moment, n'osant pas bouger pour ne pas briser cet instant. Le moment où il se réveillait avec elle près de lui était toujours un moment qu'il aimait particulièrement, lui qui avait toujours crut qu'il finirait sa vie seul.

Katagena lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Rapidement il lui rendit son baiser et passa ses bras dans son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Elle s'allongea totalement sur lui et ne put se retenir de sourire de plus belle quand il commença à lui caresser le dos.

« Je t'aime, » murmura l'ange entre deux baisés.

« Moi aussi, pour la vie. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus haut dans le château, Harry et Draco se réveillaient eux aussi. Après une longue séance de câlins et de tendresses, ils décidèrent enfin de se lever. Ils devaient quitter la salle sur demande le plus tôt possible s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'être découvert. Passer la nuit ensemble était toujours quelque chose de risquer, mais ils aimaient trop ces moments d'intimités pour y renoncer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de se séparer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de râler. Il n'aimait pas partir ainsi, ça lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Il lança un regard mauvais dans la direction de son amant qui enfilait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait son uniforme. Ce matin on était dimanche et il allait devoir retrouver ses sbires à table. Les serpentards allaient encore lui demander des détails sur son week-end amoureux et il s'inventerait de nouveau un amant, décrivant crûment les détails de leurs ébats avec cet amant imaginaire. A cette pensée le cœur du survivant se serra. Oui, son ange l'aimait. Il en était sur, sinon jamais Kats n'aurait soutenu leur couple. Mais il refusait toujours de sortir publiquement avec lui et ne voulait pas lui donner la raison à ce refus. Bien sur Harry se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son père… celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir au fil des ans. Il en avait peur. Mais il était là pour le protéger à présent, non ? A moins qu'il n'ait toujours pas confiance en lui…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond en se retournant, son uniforme enfin enfilé.

Il sentait le regard de son amour peser sur lui depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il avait décidé de le faire languir un peu avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais quand il l'avait fait, ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lui avait fait mal. Il n'y avait ni amour ni tendresse dans ce regard, juste de la colère.

Harry était en colère contre lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait qui méritait un tel traitement ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répéta Draco en voyant que son amour ne répondait pas.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à ses vêtements. Non, il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'aimait pas devoir fuir le matin avant qu'on ne le voit. Il n'aimait pas les silences du blond quand il le questionnait sur les raisons de cette situation. Il aimait son amant, c'est vrai. Mais il n'aimait pas vivre ainsi, caché de tous. Au début ça l'avait un peu amusé, mais à présent ça l'énervait tout simplement. Avait-il honte de lui ? Ne le pensait-il pas capable de le défendre contre son père au besoin ?

« Rien, tout va bien, » marmonna le brun en ramassant les quelques affaires qu'il avait prit avec lui pour la nuit.

« Inutile de mentir, je vois bien que tu me fais la tête. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner totalement vers son amant.

« J'en ai marre. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Je ne veux plus me cacher. »

« C'est tout ce que je te demandais. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache pour nous. Pas encore, soit patient. »

« J'ai été suffisamment patient il me semble ! » répliqua le brun en faisant la moue.

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa et son visage se crispa. Où voulait-il en venir en lui parlant de la sorte ?

« Cette situation ne me convient plus. »

« Et donc… »

« Il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'on arrête là… pour que tu saches vraiment ce que tu veux. »

« Mais je sais ce que je veux ! » s'emporta le blond.

« Vraiment ? Alors accepte de sortir avec moi, devant les autres. Je veux être avec toi, oui, mais pas que quand ça t'arranges. »

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ce qu'il lui demandait… il en était incapable. Son père serait mis au courant et même Katagena ne pourrait pas le protéger de sa colère.

Un lourd silence s'éternisa dans la pièce. Devant le manque de réaction de son amour, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il poussa un profond soupir emplit de tristesse et tourna les talons. Arrivé à la porte il s'arrêta pendant un bref instant, attendant un mot qui ne vint pas.

« Alors on en restera là… Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors dis moi alors ! »

Nouveau silence qu'aucun son ne vint briser. Draco regardait ses mains, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

« J'ai compris, » murmura le survivant qui lui ne s'empêchait pas de pleurer. « Le jour où tu auras compris que tu peux me parler sans peur, alors revient. Mais pas avant, ça ne servirait à rien… Juste à nous faire souffrir tous les deux un peu plus. »

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant sous amour seul dans la chambre. Le serpentard se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit qu'il avait partagé pendant de si nombreuses nuits avec celui qu'il aimait. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Mais je souffres déjà. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katagena entra dans la grande salle où un silence particulièrement anormal régnait à la table des gryffondors. Elle envoya un rapide sourire à son amant qui fit mine de l'ignorer, avant d'aller rejoindre son frère. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ici.

Face à elle, Ron et Hermione se tournaient le dos, semblant bien décidés à s'ignorer mutuellement. A côté d'elle, Harry gardait la tête résolument tournée vers la table, ignorant royalement des regards désespérés que lui lançait Draco depuis la table des serpentards.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune femme qui ne supportait pas de voir une situation la dépasser de la sorte.

Sans un mot, Harry et Ron se levèrent et sortir de la Grande Salle. Face à elle, elle entendit Hermione pousser un profond soupir à fendre d'âme. La jeune femme releva les yeux sur son amie et haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« On c'est disputé avec Ron. »

« Ça j'aurais pu le deviner. Mais à cause de quoi ? »

« Hier soir je… » Hermione se mit à rougir violement et se pencha vers l'ange pour qu'elle puisse lui parler sans que leurs voisins ne les entendent.

« Ron voulait… Enfin, tu vois quoi. Il voulait qu'on… passe un moment tous les deux… Mais moi je… Enfin tu sais bien que Mac Gonagall nous a donné un gros travail à faire pour vendredi prochain alors moi je voulais passer la soirée à travailler… Et il n'a pas aimé. »

Katagena se mit à sourire. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement le problème. Et venant d'Hermione ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Ron aurait dû se douter qu'à cinq mois des ASPIC il ne fallait tenter de détourner la jeune fille de son travail. Elle se retint de sourire, ne voulant pas vexer son amie.

« Et pour Harry ? Ne me dis pas qu'il fait la tête par soutient avec Ron… »

« Je ne sais pas. Il es arrivé comme ça se matin. Ron et lui non pas échangé un seul mot. Mais notre serpentard adoré n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. »

Katagena secoua la tête. Ainsi donc son frère et protégé s'étaient eux aussi disputés… Mais à cause de quoi ? Draco n'avait pas dû lui aussi renoncer à une série de câlins à cause du travail de métamorphose… Elle tenta d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de son frère mais il lui ferma l'entrée. Elle tenta alors avec Draco, mais elle n'obtint pas de meilleur résultat. De toute évidence les garçons devaient penser que cette histoire ne la regardait pas.

Cette journée commençait bien mal…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katagena tournait en rond dans le salon de son amant. Son frère et Ron s'étaient enfermés dans la salle sur demande et ne laissaient personne entrer. Hermione ne voulait pas sortir du dortoir des filles où elle lisait et relisait ses cours. Draco se promenait dans le parc et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Et elle se retrouvait seul dans l'appartement de son amour qui était en ce moment même occupé à corrigé des copies.

« Chérie, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de marcher pendant deux minutes s'il te plait ? Tu me donnes le tournis à t'agiter de la sorte. »

Elle allait lui répondre que non, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tourner, qu'elle était bien trop inquiètes pour ses amis pour ça, quand un bruit de tonnerre fit trembler les murs de l'école. Plusieurs objets tombèrent sur le sol sous le choc. Severus se releva d'un bond et courut vers son amour qu'il prit dans ses bras, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout instant une secousse plus forte face tomber les meubles sur elle. Il la fit se coucher sur le sol, la recouvrant entièrement pour la protéger.

La nouvelle secousse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle était bien plus forte que la précédente. Des étagères se vidèrent de leurs contenus alors que d'autres tombaient en avant. Le bureau se renversa, envoyant les copies voler en tout sens dans la pièce.

La secousse s'arrêta. Les amoureux restèrent dans la même position pendant de longues minutes, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout instant cela recommence. Mais rien ne vint plus troubler le silence du bureau. Severus se redressa et aider la jeune fille à faire de même. Il la détailla rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rien de casser et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je suppose que le combat vient de commencer… » lui répondit son amant en secouant tristement la tête.

Bien sur il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de tremblement de terre dans la région… Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant depuis son arrivé dans cette école était enfin venu. Bientôt sa mission allait prendre fin. Mais avant ça, elle devait encore protéger Draco pour qu'il ne lu arrive rien pendant ce combat.

La jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et se tourna vers la porte. Severus alla chercher la sienne qu'il avait laissée sur le bureau et la rejoignit.

« Katagena…Fais bien attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il avait peur. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester enfermé ici. Ils allaient avoir besoin du plus de personne possible pour pouvoir combattre les mangemorts.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et remontèrent vers le hall où déjà un grand nombre d'élève s'étaient rassemblés. La jeune fille repéra rapidement Harry et Ron, mais Hermione et Draco n'étaient nul part. Elle alla les rejoindre après un dernier coup d'œil à son amour qui se rendait déjà auprès des autres professeurs.

« Kats ! Où est Draco ? » demanda son frère en courant à sa rencontre. « Je ne le vois pas ici ! »

Elle secoua tristement la tête. Ron arriva derrière lui et lui lança un regard empli d'espoir. Elle secoua tristement la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas vu Hermione non plus.

La voie de son protégé s'éleva dans son esprit. Elle semblait venir de loin, comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le château. Il criait, l'appelant d'une voix désespéré.

« _Où es-tu ?_ »

« _Dans la forêt interdite, avec Hermione. Ils nous ont attrapés près du lac_. »

« _Hermione ? Non, c'est bon tu m'expliqueras après. Où êtes-vous dans la forêt interdite_ ? »

Katagena mis au courant ses deux compagnons. Oubliant toutes les règles de sécurité, les trois amis traversèrent la foule et ouvrirent les grandes portes du hall.

Le combat venait de commencer.

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres ! Ca se précise on dirait.

Ce chapitre vous a plus ?

Une review ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'avou que je n'avais plus d'idée ni d'inspiration et au lieu de bacler le chapitre j'ai préféré attendre un peu.

Encore un chapitre après celui là normalement, même si je suis en pleine hésitation sur la fin... Happy end ou pas...

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Adieu

Les sorts pleuvaient dans tout les sens. Le désordre était total. Les premières et les deuxièmes années étaient restées enfermées à l'intérieur du château. Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop inexpérimentés pour ce genre de combat. Face à eux l'ennemi était puissant et les mangemorts visaient sans distinction les professeurs et les élèves.

Sa baguette en main, Katagena repoussait les sorts, protégeant au besoin un plus petit qu'elle. A sa droite, Harry faisait de même. La sueur coulait le long de son front alors que des remords le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il désarmait les hommes de Voldemort, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit : il s'était disputé avec Draco et celui-ci courait à présent un grand danger. S'ils ne s'étaient disputés, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, aussi buté, alors son beau blond ne serait pas partit se promener seul dans le parc… et maintenant il ne serait pas retenu prisonnier par les mangemorts quelque part dans la forêt interdite. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, lui faisant horriblement mal.

Un cri de douleur détourna l'ange de son combat. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Quelque part, Severus avait des problèmes. Son cœur se mit à battre lui aussi plus fort.

Que devait-elle faire ? Partir l'aider ? C'est ce que son cœur lui disait de faire, mais son esprit ne pouvait se détourner de sa mission. Elle devait protéger Draco. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, voilà ce qui devait être sa seule raison de vivre. Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans son cœur pour sa mission et son amour. Don avait raison.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se tourna vers l'origine du cri. Severus était accolé contre un mur, deux mangemorts lui faisant face. Il avait perdu sa baguette et si personne ne faisait rien, il allait mourir dans moins de quelques secondes.

Harry vit la détresse naître dans le regard de sa sœur. Ses traits se déformèrent sous le coup de la douleur, mais elle tourna résolument la tête vers la forêt. Son jumeau la rattrapa par le bras et la tira à lui.

« Va l'aider… »

« Non… je… je dois aider Draco… ma mission… »

« Oublie ta mission, va aider celui que tu aimes. Je m'occupe de Dray ! »

« Mais… »

« Non. Fais-moi confiance. »

Katagena risqua un sourire avant de tourner les talons. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle revint sur ses pas. Au diable la mission, pour la première fois de sa vie elle oubliait ses principes et tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis la mort de ses parents.

Elle n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de sa vie. Ses poumons étaient en feu, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre. Un homme masqué tenta de lui barrer le chemin. Employant sans même s'en rendre compte la magie primitive, elle projeta l'homme loin d'elle d'une poussée de l'esprit. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, son identité aurait pu être révélée, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait rien à faire. Seul son amour comptait à présent.

D'un geste sec, elle pointa sa baguette magique vers les mangemorts qui menaçaient Severus. Elle poussa un cri inarticulé pour signaler sa présence. Les hommes se retournèrent, surpris. Le professeur ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, ne parvenant sans doute pas à croire qu'elle allait risquer sa vie pour lui.

Les hommes de Voldemort ricanèrent en voyant la jeune fille les menacer. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre ! Ce n'était qu'une enfant…

Katagena les défia du regard pendant un long moment. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son fin visage et ses yeux s'emplirent de rage. La magie affluait en elle, dans ses veines, dans son cœur. Les hommes durent le sentir car leurs sourires se crispèrent avant de se transformer en grimace quand elle lança son premier sort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco gigota pour tenter de faire glisser les cordes, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Les cordages étaient bien trop serrés. Ils lui mordaient les chaires, tranchant sa peau, laissant couler son sang le long de ses poignets. Dans son dos, il sentit le corps d'Hermione bouger. Sans doute se réveillait-elle.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux à même le sol sous une grande tente, dos à dos, attachés ensemble par des cordes magiques. Pour l'instant ils étaient seuls. Les mangemorts étaient partis attaqués le château. Le peu d'entre eux qui restaient dans le campement étaient sous la tente du grand chef… dont son père. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, et de toute façon Draco s'en moquait.

« Hermione ? » appela le blond à voix basse.

La jeune femme bougea de nouveau en gémissant.

Hermione était descendue se promener dans le parc en milieu d'après-midi. Quand elle l'avait vu assis sous un arbre devant le lac, elle était naturellement venue le rejoindre. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé à sa réputation ou à ce que pourrait penser les autres serpentards s'ils les voyaient ensemble. Il lui avait simplement laissé une place à côté de lui. Ils étaient restés un long moment sans parler avant de se lever pour aller se promener au bord de la forêt.

Pendant les vacances de noël, le serpentard et la gryffondor étaient devenus relativement proches. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils se supportaient et Hermione s'était révélée d'une compagnie agréable. Ensemble, ils aimaient bien parler des cours ou de choses un peu plus sérieuses… le genre de chose dont ils ne pouvaient pas parler à Harry et Ron.

Cet après-midi sous les arbres, elle lui avait parlé de ses problèmes avec Ron, de la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait travailler plutôt que de faire l'amour avec lui. Il avait compatit, avait cherché des excuses au rouquin, avant de lui dire qu'il comprenait leurs réactions à tous les deux. Il n'y avait personne à blâmer dans leur histoire et il lui avait conseillé d'aller le retrouver.

Mais avant ça elle avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Harry pour qu'il se retrouve seul dans le parc. Il avait hésité un moment, n'osant pas lui révéler son lourd secret. Après un instant de réflexion, il lui avait avoué que son père lui faisait horriblement peur et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne pour Harry et lui… Si sa relation avec le survivant arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Lucius, le mangemort tuerait Harry, et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que leur liaison soit officielle.

La jeune fille avait bien tenté de le ramener à la raison. Harry était un grand sorcier et il pourrait parfaitement tenir tête à son père. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Alors qu'Hermione allait baisser les bras, un groupe de mangemorts était apparu, sortant comme par magie de la forêt interdite. Draco se souvenait avoir vu son père parmi ces hommes masqués. Il revoyait son visage se crisper dans une horrible grimace. Qu'avait-il entendu sur sa relation avec Harry ? Tout ? Rien ?

Lucius avait sorti sa baguette avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme avait lancé deux sorts et là… le noir.

Il s'était réveillé sous cette tente, attaché à Hermione. Il avait entendu les bruits de l'attaque et les premiers cris en provenance du château. Son sang c'était glacé : Harry était encore là-bas ! Mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Dans son esprit il avait crié, et crié encore jusqu'à ce que la voix de son ange s'éleva dans son esprit, le calmant immédiatement.

Depuis il attendait, il ne pouvait faire que ça.

« Dray… » marmonna Hermione d'une voix pâteuse. « Où on est ? »

« Dans le campement de Voldemort… Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Ai confiance. »

Hermione voulu lui dire que non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance quand ils se trouvaient dans l'antre du diable quand un homme entra dans la tente. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne put le voir, mais en sentant Draco se crisper et en entendant le rire s'élever autour d'eux, l'identité du sorcier devint très clair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Ron couraient comme des fous. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour lancer quelques sorts, n'ayant aucune autre peur que celle de perdre leurs amours. Ils savaient qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, qu'en se rendant dans le campement de leurs ennemis, ils risquaient d'y laisser la vie… Mais peu importe la vie quand la personne que l'on aime n'est plus avec nous. Si Hermione et Draco devaient mourir par leur faute, alors autant les suivre tout de suite que de rester un seul instant sans eux.

Au loin, ils virent le campement. Les tentes avaient été dressées à la hâte, sans aucun souci d'esthétisme. Au centre, un grand feu de camp sur lequel reposait un lourd chaudron. Un potion y cuisait doucement. A quoi devrait-elle servir ? Peut-être à soigner les blessés, à moins qu'elle ne soit destinée à être jetée sur le château pour y mettre le feu, comme ces bombes moldues qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Deux tentes étaient éclairées : une grande tente se trouvant au fond du camp, et une plus petite sur leur droite. La majeure partie des mangemorts semblaient se trouver dans la grande tente. Les garçons pouvaient voir leurs ombres agenouillées, pliées, devant un trône majestueux sur lequel se dressait un monstre à peine humain. Dans la plus petite, ils ne pouvaient distinguer qu'une grande ombre se tenant debout face à une étrange forme, une créature à deux têtes. Le rire fou de Lucius s'éleva et sans même se concerter, les gryffondors foncèrent vers la plus petite des tentes.

Lucius s'approcha de son fils. D'un geste sec, il remonta la manche de son pull, dévoilant son avant bras. Le garçon fit la grimace en voyant son père sortir sa baguette. Mais il ne pouvait ni crier ni protester. Il savait qu'il était en position de faiblesse et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Tout juste pouvait-il espérer quand se tenant tranquille, il éviterait à son amie de subir le même sort que lui.

La baguette entra en contact avec sa peau, lui brûlant les chairs comme si ont le marquait au fer rouge. Un cri inarticulé sortit de sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. La douleur était trop forte, insoutenable.

Il ne vit pas son amour et son ami entrer dans la tente, mais il entendit parfaitement son père pousser un juron quand Harry le projeta au loin d'un sort. Ron s'était déjà jeté sur eux pour les libérer de leurs cordes et aidait sa petite-amie à se remettre debout.

Lucius se redressa alors que son ennemi allait aider son fils à se redresser. Dans un silence de mort, il reprit sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeune homme, bien décidé à lui faire payer son geste. Jamais il ne laisserait son fils partir avec lui ! Jamais ! Son fils allait devenir mangemort, tout comme lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Après tout, l'imperium pouvait se révéler très efficace contre les esprits rebelles.

« Ecarte toi de lui, Potter. Il est à moi. »

Harry releva son amour et le plaça derrière lui, comme pour le protéger. Faisant un pas en avant, il leva sa propre baguette et la pointa vers son adversaire. Un sourire amer apparut sur son visage en repensant à ce que son amour lui avait raconté, tremblant, lors des nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quand ses souvenirs le rattrapaient et que les rêves se transformaient en cauchemars.

« Draco n'est pas à vous. Il n'est pas à moi. Il est à personne. Et il a le droit de choisir avec qui il veut être. Vous êtes un homme horrible, je ne vous laisserais plus jamais l'approcher. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lucius en ricanant.

« Il faudra me tuer d'abord. »

Ron lança un rapide coup d'œil au blond. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenu ami, même si à présent ils se respectaient mutuellement. Mais ce qu'il voyait à présent ne lui plaisait pas. Draco, en larme, regardait le sol avec l'attitude d'un homme battu, affaiblit. On avait l'impression que toute la tristesse du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Serrant les poings, il fit un pas en avant et rejoignit son meilleur ami.

« Et moi avec. »

Le sourire de Lucius vacilla quelque peu, mais il parvint à garder la tête haute. Après tout, ce n'était que deux enfants. Il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

L'ouverture de la tente vola et la jumelle Potter entra, suivit de prêt par ce traître de Severus. Ce dernier ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre la situation et il alla rejoindre ses élèves, sa baguette haute.

Restée en arrière, Katagena eut un triste sourire. Elle avait tué les deux hommes qui menaçaient son amour avant de lui rendre sa baguette. Severus l'avait regardé pendant un long moment sans comprendre comment la jeune femme avait pu ainsi tuer deux hommes qui semblaient bien plus puissants qu'elle. Mais elle lui avait sourit avant de l'embrasser et ses doutes avaient disparu. Il était fière d'être avec une femme comme elle.

L'ange passa prêt de Draco. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard perdu. Elle essuya ses larmes avant de détourner le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la peine qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

Elle passa devant ses trois amis qui faisaient à présent face à Lucius. Harry baissa sa baguette, bien vite imité par Ron. Il regarda sa sœur et parvint à articuler « non » du bout des lèvres, mais déjà elle ne le regardait plus.

Katagena leva sa main droite et avança un peu plus, se rapprochant encore de sa proie. Ce dernier recula, soudain effrayé par ce qu'il voyait.

« Lucius, tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je le vois à la peur qui se dégage de toi. Je suis ta mort. Sa vengeance. »

Le mangemort voulu bouger, mais son corps était comme paralysé. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme entrer en contact avec sa peau.

« La magie ne nous autorise pas à faire le mal. Quand nous le faisons, nous la dénaturons. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'Elle me le pardonnera. Sa vengeance serra accomplit. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter des mots dans une langue étrange. Derrière elle, Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur. Ainsi donc elle avait eut raison, Katagena était bien un…

« Un ange, » murmura Severus en voyant le corps de son ancien ami partir en fumé sous ses yeux.

Lucius disparut sans un mot, sans un cris. Son corps sembla se consumer de l'intérieur et bientôt il ne resta de lui que quelques cendres que Katagena fit disparaître du plat de la main.

Draco courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son cœur, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Katagena allait disparaître.

« Non, » gémit le jeune homme dans son cou, des larmes de colères et d'impuissances roulant le long de sa peau. « Non. »

« Chut… » murmura l'ange en lui caressant les cheveux. « Ne pleur pas. Je dois partir. J'ai remplis ma mission. Tu ne risques plus rien, car je sais maintenant que quoi qu'il arrive tu auras de vrais amis pour venir te protéger. Tu seras heureux pour nous deux mon Dragon. Adieu. »

Elle le força à la lâcher et se recula. Harry passa ses bras autour de son amour, comme pour se rassurer, et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

La lumière envahit la tente. En quelques secondes, Katagena disparut à son tour, laissant un grand espace vide, devant eux et dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Le dernier chapitre (normalement) d'ici une semaine.

J'espère que ça vous a plus...

Je mérite une review ? A vous de voir...

Bizoux


	15. Chapitre 14

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?_

_Et le voilà, celui que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience, le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! C'est, il faut bien le dire, la première fic que je termine d'Harry Potter (si on oublie "juste une nuit" qui ne devait être qu'un one shot...) Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir écrit... En fait, je crois que c'est pas une gloire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : Le combat final**

Don avait repris son bâton qui était jusque là resté bien sagement le long du mur et menaçait son adversaire avec sa pointe. Face à lui, Katagena se tenait droite, son bâton de combat bien trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse même songer à l'attraper. Le combat était bien mal engagé pour la jeune fille.

Le blond abatis son arme avec violence dans sa direction, mais Kats l'esquiva d'un rapide mouvement sur la droite. Elle se redressa et le défia de nouveau du regard.

« Trop lent, » murmura-t-elle pour son adversaire.

Cette simple petite phrase eut le don de faire monter la pression entre les deux guerriers, et Don lança une nouvelle attaque, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il était plus rapide qu'elle.

Le combat dura longtemps. Le soleil avait fini de se coucher quand les deux anges tombèrent à terre, épuisés. Don avait de reçu de nombreux coups au visage et sur le corps. Un bleu se formait sur sa joue droite et son œil gauche était cerné d'un vilain cercle noir. De son côté, la jeune femme comptait elle aussi ses blessures. D'un geste assuré, elle déchira un morceau de sa robe blanche et banda son bras qui saignait. Une autre bande s'enroula autour de sa tête où Don avait tenté de la blesser à de nombreuses reprises.

« Bravo, tu t'es bien battu. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de se battre contre toi, tu es la plus rapide guerrière que je connaisse. »

L'ange se releva et aida son amie à faire de même. Il reposa son arme le long du mur avec les autres et l'entraîna dans sa hutte. A leur entrée, les autres anges déjà présents sortirent en ricanant. Ils vivaient à six par hutte, trois filles et trois garçons. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et s'entendaient à la perfection. Avant que Kats ne parte pour sa première mission il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an, quand ces deux là revenaient d'un combat ils se détendaient toujours par une longue séance de câlin, ce qui demandait un endroit calme et vide de tout autre occupant. Leurs amis les laissaient alors seuls pour ne pas les gêner.

Katagena était revenu dans son camp depuis deux semaines. Ses amis étaient tous devenus des anges gardiens. Ils avaient eu des missions beaucoup plus courtes que la sienne et étaient pour le moment sans protégé. En les retrouvant elle avait été forcée d'admettre qu'ils lui avaient manqué pendant tout ce temps. Rapidement la vie avait repris son cours au campement. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Ils s'entraînaient à se battre, à lancer des sorts de protection ou d'attaque sans baguette. Pour elle qui avait passé plus d'un an à l'école à faire mumuse avec une baguette, il était très dur de revenir à la magie primitive et elle devait s'entraîner plus dure que les autres. Et bien sur, Don et elle avait de nouveau une liaison, se retrouvant après chaque entraînement.

Le blond fit s'allonger Kats sur son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son caleçon et entreprit de faire de même avec elle. Mais alors qu'il tentait de lui retirer sa robe, elle l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » répondit-elle en se redressant sur le lit. « Je suis désolée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce Severus c'est ça ? Tu as peur de le tromper ? Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gênée pendant ces deux dernières semaines ! »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux plus. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose… Mais je ne peux pas. Je l'aime Don et il me manque… Harry me manque, Draco aussi… Ron et Hermione également. Je voudrais les revoir, être de nouveau avec eux. »

Le blond la regarda pendant un long moment. Les larmes que son amie refoulaient depuis son retour se mirent enfin à couler le long de ses joues. Il secoua tristement la tête et la prit dans ses bras. L'amour il ne connaissait pas. Bien sur il s'était attaché à son protéger lors de sa mission, mais ce n'était pas comme l'amour qu'elle avait porté à Draco. Et jamais il n'était tombé amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme comme elle avec son enseignant. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, même s'il pouvait ressentir sa douleur.

« Il y a peut-être une solution à ton problème. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se glissa derrière Draco et l'enlaça tendrement. Ce dernier sourit tristement et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait. A présent, ils ne se cachaient plus. Depuis qu'Harry l'avait sauvé sur le champ de bataille, les deux amants avaient compris que rien ne les sépareraient plus, pas même les moqueries des autres.

Et de toutes façon, les élèves les plus susceptibles de se moquer étaient les autres serpentards, mais ils avaient quasiment tous quitté l'école pour rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. La guerre était loin d'être finie et le château vivait dans la crainte d'une prochaine attaque. Pour le moment, les deux camps soignaient leurs blessés et enteraient leurs morts.

Mais plus que la guerre, la souffrance des deux amants venait du départ de Katagena. Harry était inconsolable de la perte de sa sœur. Draco faisait tout pour le faire sourire, mais il avait autant de peine que son amour.

Severus refusait de sortir des cachots à par pour donner cours. Face à sa douleur, les autres professeurs s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaire sur sa liaison avec son élève. Seul, il repensait aux instants qu'il avait passés avec celle qu'il continuait d'aimer. Il se demandait si l'amour qu'il ressentait était réellement partagé, car si tel était le cas alors pourquoi était-elle partie ? Sa mission finie elle l'avait abandonné sans un mot, disparaissant simplement du champ de bataille.

Après un long moment, Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amour pour lui faire face. Il l'embrassa avec toute sa passion et tout son amour. Lui était encore là. Katagena était venu pour le rendre heureux et elle y était parvenue. Maintenant il avait quelqu'un d'autre pour le protéger. En l'invoquant, jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre une telle histoire et se retrouver dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant.

« Je t'aime Potter, » murmura le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant.

« Moi aussi Draco, je t'aime plus que tout. »

Harry se rapprocha pour l'embrasser, mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient de nouveau s'unir, un choc fit trembler le château et un bruit assourdissant s'éleva dans les couloirs. Les deux garçons blêmirent : les combats venaient de reprendre.

D'un même geste, ils glissèrent leurs mains dans la poche de leurs robes pour en sortir leurs baguettes. Se tenant par la main, ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir. A un croissement, ils furent rejoints par Ron et Hermione qui tenaient eux aussi leurs baguettes. La secousse avait dû les surprendre au mauvais moment car Ron avait les cheveux en bataille et la robe d'Hermione était mise de travers. Harry eut un sourire en voyant leurs tenues mais s'abstint de tout commentaires. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall où se trouvaient déjà tous les élèves en état de se battre. Les professeurs les rejoignirent rapidement, prenant la tête du groupe de combattant.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion. La porte du grand hall explosa. Instinctivement les élèves se protégèrent la tête des débris. Les mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs masques cachant toujours leurs visages, les baguettes levées prêtent à servir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katagena s'agenouilla dans le cercle de lumière. Face à elle, les membres du conseil tachaient de garder un air impassible. Ils n'étaient pas tellement surpris de la voir ici. Ils se demandaient simplement quelle serait sa requête.

« Tu as demandé à nous voir, dis nous ce que tu veux. »

« Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, je veux la vérité. »

« La vérité ? Rien que ça ? » demanda l'homme qui se tenait face à elle en ricanant. « Sais-tu combien d'hommes ont cherché la vérité sans jamais la trouver ? »

« Je demande simplement la vérité sur ma naissance. Suis-je la sœur de Harry ? De votre réponse découlera mes demandes. »

« Nous savions que tu nous poserais cette question. Alors écoute moi. Oui, tu es bien la fille Potter. Le jour où tes parents sont morts, Harry et toi avez survécu par on ne sait quel miracle au sort de votre ennemi. Même nous, avec notre science et notre savoir, ne pouvons expliquer clairement ce phénomène. Le sacrifice de votre mère y est pour beaucoup. Le fait que vous étiez deux a dû jouer aussi. »

« Mais seul Harry à une cicatrice ! Je n'ai pas reçu le sort ! »

« Ne m'interromps pas ! Hagrid a été vous chercher dans les décombres de votre maison et vous a confiez à Dumbledort. Par sûreté pour Harry, il l'a confié à sa tante. Il était l'enfant de la prophétie, pas toi, même si tu as également été touché par le sort du mage noir. Le directeur n'est pas quelqu'un de stupide, il savait que votre tante n'accepterait pas deux enfants, alors il lui a confié celui qui, pour lui, méritait le plus d'être protégé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de toi. Il ne voulait pas que votre ennemi puisse mettre la main sur toi, il lui fallait donc un endroit sur. Loin d'Angleterre de préférence. Un endroit où on ne te connaîtrait pas. Je lui ai alors proposé de te prendre dans notre communauté. Nous t'avons formé comme il se doit pour faire de toi une femme juste qui sait ce qu'elle a à faire et qui pourra en toute circonstance se défendre. »

« Mais je n'ai pas de cicatrice ! » s'écria la jeune femme qui tachait de trouver la faille dans leur histoire. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'ils ne lui racontent simplement que ce qu'elle avait envi d'entendre et non la pure vérité.

« Un simple tour de magie, » répondit l'homme en faisant un geste de la main. Aussitôt sa peau se mit à la picoter à l'endroit où son frère avait une marque. Lentement, elle monta une main à son front et toucha sa peau, sentant sous ses doigts une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Ainsi donc c'était vrai ! Elle tacha de retenir un cri de joie : elle était sa véritable sœur !

« Quelles sont tes autres demandes ? » demanda l'homme en cachant son sourire.

« Je veux aller vivre avec eux. Finir mon année, épouser Severus et devenir la marraine des enfants de Herm' et Ron. »

« Tu renoncerais à tes privilèges d'ange gardien ? »

« Oui, j'y renonce. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

Cette fois-ci l'homme ne tenta même plus de cacher son sourire.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais je suppose que tu n'en as pas encore fini. »

« C'est vrai, j'ai une dernière requête. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le combat était inégal. Les enfants étaient encore faibles, fatigués, et leur niveau de magie n'égalait en rien celui des mangemorts face à eux. Harry commençait à douter de leur victoire quand quelque chose d'impensable se produisit.

Un éclair de lumière blanche traversa la grande salle où se déroulait à présent le combat. Les combattants stoppèrent leurs attaques pour tenter de trouver l'origine de la lumière. Même Voldemort suspendit son attaque visant à tuer Dumbledort qui lui faisait face. La lumière s'évanouit et six animaux ailés entrèrent dans la pièce, portant sur chacun d'eux un guerrier en robe blanche.

Les six nouveaux venus sautèrent de leurs montures et atterrirent avec grâce sur le sol de la grande salle. Harry retint un cri de joie en voyant sa sœur en tête de ces guerriers.

Il y avait trois hommes et trois femmes, tous portant une robe de sorcière blanche. Ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Dans un même mouvement ils attrapèrent les bâtons qui se trouvaient attachés dans leurs dos et se mirent en cercle.

« Nous sommes venus rétablirent les forces, » déclara un garçon blond qui se tenait à la gauche de Katagena. « Et éloigner le mal. Car tel est notre mission. »

Comme s'il venait de donner un ordre, les six anges se mirent en position de combat. Les bâtons pointés vers les mangemorts, ils se mirent à psalmodier des chants dans une langue inconnue. Des jets de lumières blanches jaillirent de leurs mains tendues pour venir percuter leurs adversaires qui tombèrent les uns après les autres.

Dans la salle, le combat repris de plus belle. L'arrivé des six guerriers avaient redonné du courage aux élèves qui lançaient à présent leurs sorts avec conviction. Katagena quitta le cercle qui se referma derrière elle et vint retrouver son frère et son ancien protégé.

D'un geste de bâton, elle envoya au loin les mangemorts qui leurs faisaient face. Elle les prit rapidement dans ses bras et s'écarta. En souriant, elle releva sa frange, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

« On est pareil à présent. »

« Mais comment ?… »

« J'ai simplement demandé… la vérité. »

Les jumeaux Potter se sourirent. Sans doute dans un coin du paradis, s'il en existe bien un, leurs parents faisaient de même. Sans même se concerter, ils reprirent les combats, faisant tomber leurs ennemis les uns après les autres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de potion avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand les jumeaux Potter entrèrent dans la salle de classe en tentant de reprendre leur souffle après une longue course dans les couloirs. Ils avaient, comme souvent, passé trop de temps sous les arbres devant le lac. Katagena adorait passer des heures avec son frère, pour enfin lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'ils avaient été séparé, un an après leur naissance. Et souvent le temps les rattrapait et ils arrivaient en retard en cours.

Severus regarda les jumeaux en tâchant de prendre un regard fâché, mais il ne parvenait jamais à rester bien longtemps en colère contre elle. Avec un soupir de résignation il désigna leurs places d'un geste de la main et les jumeaux y allèrent sans un mot, et surtout sans aucun point en moins pour leur maison.

Le cours reprit comme si de rien était. Les serpentards envoyèrent quelques piques aux jumeaux, mais devant le regard mauvais de leur prince ils se turent bien vite et Severus put enfin dicter la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de la potion : un filtre d'amour.

_The End_

_Fin_

_Alors, ça vous a plus ?_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ?_

_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire..._

_Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour on reprendra des nouvelles de ces anges un peu speciaux..._

_Je vous retrouve sur mes autres fics très bientot._

_Bizoux_


End file.
